The Balance of Reality
by Cronomage389
Summary: An alternate reality where no angel exists yet and there is only an innocent Shinji surrounded by friends and the start of a new scenario takes place. ShinjixKaworu MxM Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Okay well, this is my first fanfiction. It's a Kaworu x Shinji kind of deal so if a story about two guys falling in love creeps you out or anything like that, this is not the fanfic for you. Otherwise read on, and also I do not own the Evangelion characters, this is just something I came up with during spare time. If things work out and people like it there could be more chapters in the future thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 1- Secret Confessions

Tokyo 3 was an unexciting city, barely anything happened. But now that NERV had started up many people seemed to be moving into Tokyo 3 making it a hustle and bustling city. Shinji was walking to school with his childhood friend Asuka as usual, running late of course. Along the way Rei joined the group and Asuka gossiped with her as Shinji became detached from the group.

_Who wants to listen to girls gossip_ he thought.

Shinji and Co. entered their classroom for homeroom. Shinji sat behind his friend Kenske and, his friend Toji sat behind Shinji. They immediately started a conversation as did everyone else. But they were interrupted by the class rep Hikari shouting,

"Everyone shut up and sit in your seats!"

Misato, their homeroom teacher came in and started to take attendance.

"Is Ikari Shinji here?"

"Here" Shinji replied raising his hand. The attendance seemed to drag on and Shinji started to space out staring at the blackboard until a certain name was called.

"Is Nagisa Kaworu here?"

"Present" Kaworu said raising his hand as he found his seat. Shinji couldn't help himself but look to see his best friend but little did Kaworu know that Shinji thought the world of Kaworu. But he knew it was an unrequited love, for Kaworu had his girlfriend Mana. (Mana is a character from the Girlfriend of Steel Evangelion dating game for those who don't know, she looks like Asuka but with shorter hair.) They had been dating since the summer before last; they were so close Shinji felt like they were brother and sister with how they acted.

Kaworu noticed that Shinji was staring at him and gave him a smile after he sat down. Shinji quickly looked away and blushed slightly, embarrassed that the person he had feelings for noticed him. Class went on as usual until lunch time came along, Kenske and Toji left for the school store, Rei and Asuka left to eat in the school courtyard to gossip about boys some more. Shinji decided to stay in the classroom when Kaworu came up to him.

"Shinji if you want you can eat on the rooftop with me and Mana, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"No, its ok Kaworu I'll sit here and eat, I wouldn't want to sacrifice your time to be alone with Mana." Shinji said embarrassed at the thought.

Mana came up to the two of them. "Shinji come on I don't mind if you eat with us plus its better than sitting in the classroom, you need fresh air."

"Yeah come on Shinji." Kaworu said grabbing Shinji's hand and pulling him along as the three of them ascended the school stairs. They reached the top and opened the double doors releasing a breeze.

"Ah, it feels so nice out." Mana said putting their lunches down as she sat on the ground.

"Come on let's eat I'm hungry." Mana spouted opening her bento lunch.

They both started to eat their lunches sharing each other's meals. "Kaworu you should try this chicken I made it's really good," Mana picked up a piece with her chopsticks, "Now say Ahh." Kaworu opened his mouth and Mana inserted the chicken.

"Wow this really is good Mana thanks. Hey maybe Shinji wants to try some right Shinji?"

"Umm sure why not..." Shinji said confused of why he was dragged along if the two of them were going to be so lovey-dovey.

"Okay now say Ahh Shinji…just kidding." Kaworu said though Shinji had his mouth open ready for whatever Kaworu would've inserted.

"Oh Kaworu you tease! If I didn't know better I'd say you like Shinji more than me!" Mana said jokingly. Shinji blushed at the comment.

"Awww Shinji did Mana hurt your feelings?" Kaworu asked sympathetically as if it was a sign he liked Shinji.

"Naw it's ok, let's finish eating and head back to class." Shinji said with a smile.

While the three finished their lunches on the rooftop, Rei and Asuka gossiped in the courtyard.

"Oh did you hear Rei?"

"Hear what, Asuka?"

"The class rep has a crush on Toji, can you believe it!?"

"I can actually see those two making a cute couple; oh did you hear an even juicier rumor? It's about Kaworu Nagisa."

"No I don't hear much gossip on him actually, what is it? What is it?" Asuka asked in anticipation.

"Apparently before he transferred here and moved to Tokyo 3 he lived in Kyoto and he had…a boyfriend."

"Oh that is a juicy rumor. But I thought he liked girls why does he like Mana then? Oh my, maybe Mana is a guy?!" Asuka said jokingly.

"Poor innocent Asuka you do know people can like either gender right? Come on I know you Asuka, you like Shinji you're just too scared to admit it, and I know something else." Acting all serious, Rei leaned in close to Asuka. "You like me, right Asuka?" Asuka blushed at Rei's comment.

"You always seem to know everything I guess I can live with that fact. But did you know something I don't care if you know or not or even return the feeling. Because that's just how I live. But now to get back on topic, I have something you might be interested in." She said with a grimace lifting a little brown book out of her bag. "This is Shinji's journal."

"You are a conniving one aren't you Asuka? Well what's in it, I wanna see! I wann see!" Rei said jumping all over Asuka to get to the book.

"Simmer down Rei, I'll show you." They both sat next to each other on a bench in the courtyard reading Shinji's journal. "This I found flipping through the pages you just have to read this Rei." Asuka said opening the journal to page 20.

_July 24th, 2015_

_Well today started with my mom waking me up too early in this hot summer. She asked if I wanted to go to beach, and at 6 am! But I guess that's how she is…no sense of time at all. But we didn't really leave the house till 8 am so go figure her logic. But to the point we ended up inviting Kaworu to come along for the trip. I was excited at the thought. When we got to the beach, I had no desire to go swimming unlike Kaworu, he kept on insisting that I enjoy the warm waters, as I lay on my stomach but, I had summer reading to finish. And I was trying to hide the fact that I was a little aroused at Kaworu because he was wearing a speedo instead of shorts. Then my mom and him had the idea of burying me in the sand after I denied going to swim. They pulled me down and Kaworu started digging a hole. They threw me in it and covered me up so my head was the only thing sticking out of the sand. Then my mom was making a sand sculpture of a mermaid and I was its head. My mom was giggling afterwards she even took a picture of it with her camera. I was so embarrassed I think my cheeks were burning from it. But, Kaworu just giggled slightly and he said he thought I looked cute. Not much happened after that, a few jokes were made by my mom that Kaworu and I would make a cute couple. We all laughed at them but it kind of hurt hearing that as a joke. And of course my dad wasn't there that day, he was working at NERV. I think even my mom worries about that, he never takes days off. At least my mom can enjoy herself every now and then, but my father and I rarely talk anyways so it would've made no difference if he came. Well that's it for today until tomorrow's entry._

"So…Shinji likes Kaworu eh, Asuka?"

"Yeah, but I don't hate him I just feel bad for him, there's no way Kaworu would ever go out with him, he's dating Mana after all y'know the biggest brother and sister couple the school has ever had. But I wouldn't mind it if he came sobbing to me about it either."

"You know you're a cruel one Asuka but that's why I like you. We should get back to class now come along." Asuka blushed at Rei's comment and walked with her to class.

"It's not like I asked your opinion anyways." Asuka said sitting down for their next class.

"That was a really good lunch; maybe you guys should invite me more often." Shinji said sitting down behind Kenske. The next class started and the day went on as usual until after school. Shinji, Mana, Asuka, and Rei were all part of the music club.

They practiced their instruments every day. Shinji entered the music room picking up his cello. He had arrived early so he could tune his instrument. After tuning Shinji began to play, he lost himself to the music until someone came in. The door slid shut and Kaworu, Rei, and Asuka popped in. "Hey Shinji." They all said and sat down in some chairs so that everyone was facing each other. Asuka and Rei tuned their violas and Kaworu tuned his violin. They all began to play Ode to Joy or at least what they could perform at a junior high level.

After practice Asuka and Rei left for their homes, leaving Shinji alone with Kaworu. "So why didn't Mana come to practice today?" Shinji asked concerned.

"Don't worry she just wasn't feeling well at the end of school and headed home instead. She'll be here tomorrow."

"Do you have to leave now?"

"I don't have to leave why do you want to hang out for a bit?"

"…yeah that'd be nice." And both boys walked to the courtyard watching the fountain doused with water as they sat side by side on a bench.

There was an awkward silence as the two stared at the waters from the fountain.

"I…I wanted to tell you some…something." Shinji muttered.

"What is so important that you couldn't say in front of Mana? I know you've been looking at me with concern in your eyes."

"Kaworu it's…I think I have feelings for you."

"Feelings? For me you mean? That's too cute Shinji, if I wasn't going out with Mana I'd go out with you for sure."

"You would!?" Shinji was shocked.

"Yes I would, and to prove it to you…" Kaworu said placing a hand on Shinji's cheek, he leaned in and gave Shinji a light kiss on the lips.

"I should get going for now."

"Okay, yeah I think I should go too." Shinji said. And they were both on separate paths to their homes.

When Shinji got home he entered his room and put his things on the floor and hopped onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling, Shinji touched his lips from time to time. _I can't get him out of my head now! And his lips on mine…it felt so right, I can still feel it._ Shinji touched his lips. _The taste of Kaworu on my lips._

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own the Eva characters, and this is fanfic involving the kissing of two guys so turn away if such occurrences scare you. If not read on and enjoy

Chapter 2- The Star that shined on Shinji

Shinji fell asleep listening to his mp3 player on his bed. Shinji was lulled to sleep by the music into a peaceful sleep. When Shinji awoke it was early for a change instead of waking up to Asuka bickering at him as she would try to get him out of bed. Shinji got dressed and shut off his alarm. He looked around for his journal to write a little bit about yesterday, he looked high and low in his room and found it in a drawer. _I don't remember putting it there but oh well._

When Shinji finished his entry his mom peeked into his room "Shinji honey are you ready for school? Asuka is here for you." She said.

"Yes I'm ready mom." Shinji put his journal under his pillow and grabbed his bag. When he got to the kitchen Shinji grabbed his daily bento and put it in his bag as he headed outside to meet up with Asuka.

"Wow, the lazy Shinji is early for once, maybe today we won't have to run to school like everyday."

"You know I don't like to get up in the mornings Asuka."

"Yeah yeah, let's go meet up with Rei and head for school."

Once they met up with Rei, Shinji walked a little faster so to not hear them gossip. They all arrived to school, and homeroom began. Misato came in staggering from her night out yesterday. She took attendance as usual and the day was uneventful for the most part. And then lunch time arrived.

Kaworu and Mana came up to Shinji. "Hey, Shinji do you want to eat with us again?" Kaworu said

Shinji could only look up at Kaworu and blush with embarrassment as yesterday's events unfolded in his mind. "Umm…I…" was all Shinji could say. He quickly grabbed his bento and ran out of the classroom.

"Awww you made Shinji all embarrassed Kaworu, what did you do yesterday at music club, kiss him?" Mana said teasingly.

"Let's just go eat some lunch." Avoiding the comment Mana said.

They got to the rooftop and no one was there. They ate their lunch but something seemed to be missing. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"I can tell you want to say something Kaworu so just say it for my sake."

"Well, for starters it's about Shinji…we like each other." Kaworu said blushingly.

"That's cute you know Kaworu, I know you told me you liked guys too but, I never thought Shinji…" She didn't care to finish her sentence and gave Kaworu a warm embrace.

"It's ok if you feel that way for him, I don't mind it really."

"It's just I can't choose between you two and I don't want to hurt either of you." Kaworu had tears coming down his cheek as his head lay against Mana's chest.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He muffled.

"I think we should still date though, but I don't mind if I have to share with Shinji."

Kaworu cleaned himself up and they both finished eating their bento. "Thank you." Kaworu said as they headed down to class. Then after school; Kaworu, Mana, and of course Rei and Asuka came to music club and played their instruments. Shinji didn't show that day. "I think you scared him off a little Kaworu." Mana said in a joking tone.

"I bet he's at home so embarrassed his mom must think he has a fever. I think I'll call him tonight maybe he'll be back to normal by then."

Music club finished, and Kaworu went his separate ways from Mana. There was a constant breeze that day from the windy skies. It was a wind of change and it was starting to take affect around Tokyo-3.

Ring…Ring…Ring. Shinji's cell phone which never rang was on and someone was calling him no less. Shinji stirred from his afternoon nap. He didn't mean to fall asleep but since he didn't go to music club he just stared at his ceiling until he fell asleep. To be awakened by his cell phone, Shinji quickly picked up the phone and clicked SEND to pick up the phone call.

"Hey are you okay Shinji? You made me worried when you didn't show up for music club." The familiar voice said.

Shinji quickly turned red when he realized who was on the other end. He lay on his bed looking at the ceiling yet again as he tried to think of what to say. He kept on having visions of that day on the courtyard bench.

"Hi…Kaworu, I-I'm sorry."

"I'm the one that should be sorry; I guess I shouldn't have been so forward as to kiss you. Now you can't even look at me without blushing."

"No…I-I'll get over it Kaworu. It…it's just…I have to get used to the idea that, that you like me. I've wanted to believe that you did and now that it's true…I have to let reality sit back in to me."

"I feel better now that you can say that. I have to go for now though, I have to go do some laundry and make myself dinner. Living alone can be depressing sometimes. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"…yes but, since tomorrow is Saturday did you want to see if you could sleep over? If you feel so down and lonely."

"Sure just as long as it's ok, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble now would I?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't."

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." And both boys hung up on each other. Shinji put his cell phone in his desk drawer and went to the kitchen.

"Ready for dinner little Shin?" his mother asked getting a bowl of rice ready for him.

"Yeah I'm hungry from that nap."

"You never seem to take a lot of naps, is something troubling you?" She asked while putting down a plate of grilled fish.

"Naw, it's nothing really, just realizing I have a social life and it can affect how I think."

"Ah, it's always good to have connections or a bond between people, that's what, allows interaction and without interaction we wouldn't all feel so human."

"Speaking of interaction, mom is it ok for Kaworu to sleep over Saturday night?"

"I don't mind, he seems like a good friend. But your father and I are going to be working late at NERV Saturday so try and go to bed early, I don't want to catch you up with Kaworu watching anime or playing video games because you know you'll be complaining about it in the morning"

"Okay fine you win mom."

"Good."

By now Shinji has finished his dinner and he helped clean up after himself. He washed his dishes and put them away for his mom so she could sit down and relax. Shinji decided to go take a bath. He entered the bathroom. He took off his familiar school uniform, his white short sleeve button down shirt, his black pants, his brown belt that grabbed his waist, and his loose boxers he had underneath. The tub was full with warm water which calmed Shinji down.

"Ahh it's so nice to take a warm bath." He said enjoying every minute of solace away from his sporadic life.

_Kaworu, I hope you'll sleep over. I don't think I can stop thinking about you. You're always there as a friend, cracking jokes and poking fun. You're always making life worth living. And when we're alone away from everyone, I wish to be held in your arms. To listen to your heartbeat as our lips pass over each other. I want to be there; I want to know you and for you to come to me when you're depressed or something troubles you. But…I don't want to do anything that I will regret, so…what I mean is, I don't want you to jeopardize your relationship with Mana just for me. I want what makes you happy no matter what it is…_

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by his mother knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"Are you getting out Shinji? You know other people would like to use the bathroom. If you don't come out I'll come in whether you have a towel on or not."

"Ah! Sorry mom!" Shinji scrambled out of the tub tripping on his way out which made him hit the floor face first. Shinji got up and rubbed his forehead. He got a towel on and ran out of the door saying "sorry, sorry."

Shinji got to his room and went inside. He quickly got dressed into his pajamas which was a tank-top with boxer-shorts. Shinji grabbed his cell phone and fiddled through the buttons finding his received call numbers. He found Kaworu Nagisa's number and dialed…waiting for someone to answer. Eventually Kaworu picked up.

"I'm sorry I was just finishing the dishes when you called Shinji."

"Ho-how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID, but why did you call?"

"Oh, my mom said it was ok for you to sleep over so if you need to pack anything I thought I'd call you so you wouldn't come unprepared."

"Thank you for being so considerate." Shinji blushed slightly from the remark.

"I'm sorry to call so late, I'm going to go to bed for now sorry to have disturbed you. G'night, Kaworu."

"Sweet dreams, Shinji."

Shinji hung up his cell phone and shut it off for the evening. He hopped into bed as he heard his father come home. Shinji just put his covers over his head and ignored the conversation his father and mother were having.

The next morning Shinji awoke late as usual with Asuka shaking him awake.

"Come on you nutbar get up and get ready for school or Misato will have our heads!"

Shinji woke up, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Mornin', Asuka."

"Get up you lazy bum! We're late for school you dork."

"Wha!?" Shinji looked at his clock to notice it was 5mins before school starts

"Okay, Okay Asuka I get it, I'll get ready." Asuka left the room and Shinji came out 30 seconds later with his white button down shirt half on. He quickly grabbed his bento and Asuka and Shinji were out the door.

As they walked Shinji buttoned and tucked in his shirt. They arrived at school late and both were sent in the hallway with buckets of water to hold for punishment.

"Oh this is just great Shinji, if you hadn't have slept in today we wouldn't have been late but Noooo, you had to get your beauty sleep. I hope your happy princess."

"Yea, yea, I'm sorry Asuka you know it's not my fault I just don't like school a lot."

"Who does!?"

Time passed and both of them were sagging from the weight of the buckets.

"I can't take much of this anymore, when is Misato going to let us off the hook?"

"She'll punish us till the end of classes if she could." Shinji sighed.

Misato heard the two of them bickering about their punishment. "Okay Asuka and Shinji you can come in now."

They both entered, gladly to return to their seats. Homeroom finished and the school day began as normal. It soon came to lunchtime and Shinji could find no hide or tail of Kaworu. Mana was there though and came up to Shinji to ask for his company. They both sat down on the school roof.

"I just can't eat anything today." Shinji said closing his bento. He couldn't even touch it, his stomach was in knots that Kaworu promised he'd be in school to see him but didn't show. There was an awkward silence and a breeze past the two. Shinji and Mana's eyes met. Shinji had a tear down his cheek. Mana showed concern.

"What's wrong Shinji?" she asked moving closer to him. Adding "You can tell me anything, I'll listen I won't judge you either."

This made it harder for Shinji to confront her about his feelings for her boyfriend. He went into a fetal position letting more tears come from his eyes. Mana stepped over to him and gave him a warm embrace.

"I-I'm sorry Mana." Shinji said in between sobs.

"I-I haf-have feelings for Kaworu."

Mana continued to hold him even though his sobbing stopped.

"Its okay, it's okay." She said rubbing his back.

"I don't mind it, you're you, if you have feelings for someone even if it's someone I like too, I won't mind if you wish to express it."

"Really, Mana?" Shinji's head popped out above his knees.

"I mean it; we can find a way, to make each of us happy." She said smiling at Shinji.

Once Shinji calmed down they talked about their relationships with him.

"Aww, he kissed you on the courtyard bench, that's so cliché of him. But still cute."

"Do you know why he didn't show up today?"

"Not a clue, even though we seem so close, he's always far away from me. I mean there are moments when we truly share everything but, there are a lot more moments when he won't open up or explain why he's been gone for so long. What I mean is you sure you want to be involved with a guy who could indirectly break your heart?"

Mana looked at Shinji with concerned eyes. "It would hurt me just as much to see you get broken by him."

"I think, I believe in him, I don't think I'd be able to not be involved with him. He's a caring light through the dark world I wander. You also have shown me that there is light in this world. If I get hurt I think it would be my fault for not having faith in Kaworu."

"I'm glad." Mana said and hugged Shinji again. Both of them had bright smiles for the man they loved.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Again I do not own the Evangelion characters, this is purely made for fun. Therefore, if anyone dislikes the idea of two guys kissing, turn away I have warn ye, anyone else continue on and you might find a treat or two..

Chapter 3- The Tragedy of Life

Mana and Shinji returned to class, and the school day continued on. Last period ended and both Mana and Shinji wished each other a safe journey home. Shinji's mom had promised that Kaworu could come over for the night, but since Kaworu didn't go to school today Shinji decided to take some measures of his own. He opened his backpack on the sidewalk near a phone booth, he looked up class 2-A, and found Nagisa Kaworu in the student directory. He read the address, it was the same complex Rei lived in the Negraido Apartment complex, and it was only a good ten minute walk from the school.

Shinji picked up the phone, sliding his phone card through, and dialed Kaworu's number. The phone rang for five successions and then Shinji got the answering machine.

"Hey this is Kaworu; sorry I'm not here right now please leave a message and I'll get back to you." BEEP.

"Hey Kaworu it's me Shinji, I'm just calling to say since you didn't come to school today I'm going to your apartment and pick you up there. See you in a few."

Shinji put the receiver back and exited the phone booth. The sun was still high up in the sky because of the summer days. He went down the main road the school was on. He soon found a fork in the road, the left leading to his house and the right to Kaworu's.

_This is my last chance._ He thought and headed for the right, running up the street to the big complex in the distance. The clouds in the sky seemed to darken near the building. It didn't take long by the time Shinji reached the elevator to the complex that it started to rain. He looked and there was a sign reading "Out of Order" on the elevator doors. Shinji sighed hoping the world would comply nicely and let Kaworu be home. He found the stairs and ran up them climbing higher and higher, getting wet from the rain.

Shinji climbed endlessly getting soaked to the bone. He then finally reached his destination; the ninth floor. Shinji opened up the student directory to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. There it was, Nagisa, Kaworu Class 2-A lives in Negraido Complex apartment 909. He put the book back in his bag and was staring at the door to room 909.

Shinji stared at the door for two minutes listening to the rain and then he moved to open the door.

He put his moistened hands on the doorknob and turned, shouting "Its me Shinji, I'm coming in Kaworu." He opened the door to find it unlocked and when he looked in all he found was a bed, a kitchen, a bathroom. Not even a television was there but a bookcase of many books. The one thing missing from this picture was Kaworu.

Shinji fell on the floor in tears, wondering where his love went. Shinji crawled up into a ball lying there, listening to the rain. Exhausted from the rain Shinji fell into a slumber escaping his harsh reality for a much fluffy and less rational world. As Shinji lay on the floor with the door open a dark figure approached the innocent Shinji. The person shook Shinji awake.

"Get up." The person said.

"Why be so wimpy?" the figure said picking Shinji from the floor and onto his feet. Shinji couldn't make out who it was from his reddened eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I was looking for Kaworu, he's a classmate of mine, a good friend too."

"I'm surprised you'd be looking for him, today is just another one of his monthly work days."

"Wo-work days?" Shinji asked trying to figure why Kaworu would need to work.

"Yes, Kaworu works to pay for this housing; he has no parents so he's on his own. I only ask that he works for my brother once a month and I let him stay here. And the tips he makes provide him money for food." By now Shinji could make out an old looking manager type woman.

"You should change out of those clothes and drink some tea, would you like me to help?" the woman offered.

"If you would be so kind."

"I'll go turn on the stove and make some tea, while I'm in the kitchen you should change into some dryer clothes, I'm sure Kaworu wouldn't mind if you borrowed an outfit from him."

Shinji took off his white button down shirt and his black pants as the old woman entered the kitchen and filled the tea pot with water and green tea leaves. Shinji went through Kaworu's drawers and found a pair of blue denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue old navy sweat jacket. Shinji quickly changed into them as the old woman returned with a pot of tea and two cups.

"I am Keiko, the manager of this building. I was doing my rounds when I found Kaworu's door open and you sleeping in his room. Care to tell me why?"

Shinji blushed slightly.

"Well, Kaworu and I had made plans for him to sleep over and he didn't show up to school, so I got worried and called up his apartment but no one answered and then, I thought I would visit him in person so I looked up his address and here I am."

"You must've had to climb all those stairs and in the rain, no wonder you were sleeping when I found you."

"Yeah…do you know when Kaworu will be back?" Shinji said sipping his tea.

"Hmm…shortly I should assume, but the sun is already setting, I think you might have to sleep over here instead."

"Wha!?" Shinji looked outside to see that indeed the sun was setting and the day was already over.

"Umm is it okay if I use the phone to call my parents then?"

"Sure go right ahead." Keiko said handing Shinji the receiver of a dial phone; it rested on a corner of the coffee table.

Shinji dialed his house and his mother quickly picked up.

"Is that you Shin?"

"Yes mom it's me. I'm at Kaworu's apartment."

"Oh okay, I got worried when the sun started to set and you weren't home yet, so are you going to stay over there instead?"

"Actually that's why I called, it seems Kaworu was working so he'll be home soon, the manager of the building is here with me so I think I'll be fine for now."

"Okay good, then just be safe my little Shin."

"I will mom." And Shinji hung up the phone.

"Okay now that that is settled. Let's watch some television."

"But…I thought Kaworu had no TV?"

Just as Shinji said that, Keiko pulled out a handheld TV from Kaworu's bed.

"I gave this to him when he first came here."

They sat waiting for Kaworu to come home watching a baseball game. By the end of the fifth inning Kaworu came home. Keiko looked at her watch and shut off the TV.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said and stepped out.

"Umm…hey Shinji, how did you get here?"

Kaworu was still wearing his uniform, he had on a white dress shirt, a black jacket, black pants, a black bowtie, and even dress shoes on.

"I walked here, when you didn't come to school I got worried so I called and no one answered so I thought I would come here and check on you. Then your manager Keiko came and told me you worked for her brother once a month for rent."

Kaworu sat down next to him, his jacket and bowtie off, and his dress shirt half unbuttoned exposing his gleaming albino skin.

"You must've gotten wet in that rainstorm."

"I was alright, but Keiko took my clothes to dry and she said I should find something from your dresser."

"I think it suits you quite well." Kaworu said putting a hand on Shinji.

"When I got here though I was sad you weren't here. I cried because all day I worried about you." Shinji started to sob and found himself in the arms of Kaworu lying on his chest.

"It's okay I'm sorry I made you cry, I won't do it again."

Shinji lifted his head from Kaworu's chest, he leaned over and Kaworu stepped back putting a hand down on the floor to give him balance. Shinji leaned closer to Kaworu and Shinji's lips lapsed over Kaworu's. Kaworu moved his hand under Shinji's sweat jacket and t-shirt, starting to fondle his chest. Shinji moaned allowing Kaworu to enter Shinji's mouth with his tongue. Both boys began to explore each other's mouths.

Shinji started to unbutton Kaworu's shirt and Kaworu took off Shinji's excess clothing, except his pants. Kaworu lay on top of Shinji both wrapped around the other. Kaworu gave faint kisses down Shinji's body, from his neck down to his naval. Shinji moaned as Kaworu descended further and further to the bulge in Shinji's pants.

"Is it just your pants or are you happy to see me Shinji?" Kaworu said unbuttoning Shinji's pants.

"Wa-wait, Kaworu." Shinji said trying to hold back his hormones.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You won't have a guilty conscience doing this?"

"I wouldn't have started if this wasn't what I wanted Shinji." Kaworu said pulling off Shinji's pants and underwear.

"Hey, no fair! Why is it I'm the one that's naked and you're not?"

"Fine I'll make it 'fair' for you Shinji." Kaworu said, taking off his pants. The sleep over at Kaworu's turned out to be more than just a friendly get-together for Shinji. It was the start of Kaworu's commitment to Shinji, his adoration and affection to Shinji and Shinji's returned feelings for Kaworu.

Kaworu slowly moved his hands down Shinji's body, feeling the warm body that was now his lover. Shinji trembled at the soft touch of Kaworu's skin on his, he even moaned slightly as Kaworu wrapped his hands around Shinji's erection. He quivered as Kaworu's hands moved in a rhythm; Shinji didn't want to just enjoy this. He wanted Kaworu to enjoy it too. Shinji moved his hands around Kaworu's body and quickly found his lover's erection.

Kaworu released a moan as his hand moved faster around Shinji's erection. Shinji moved away from Kaworu for a moment. "What's wrong?" Kaworu said in between heavy breaths. Shinji crawled on top of Kaworu and kissed his body lightly all the way down till he reached Kaworu's erection. Shinji licked the shaft and the tip of the head before he tried to swallow all of Kaworu and bobbed up and down in a slow manner.

Kaworu began to breathe heavier as Shinji engulfed him but he was not satisfied with the pace. Kaworu grabbed Shinji's head and forced Shinji, moving his head up and down furiously. Kaworu became flushed and went over the edge, his sperm spewing into Shinji's mouth.

"So I'll take it that you enjoyed that." Shinji said licking off remaining cum from Kaworu's head. Kaworu ruffled Shinji's hair in response, he kissed Shinji passionately and moved down his body and copied Shinji. He slowly and lovingly took Shinji into his mouth, tongue wrapping around his lover's erection. Shinji panted and moaned at this new feeling. Before Shinji could reach his climax Kaworu stopped, he flipped Shinji upside down so he was lying on his stomach.

"Why d-did yo-you stop Kaworu?" Shinji asked slowly coming back to reality from his pleasures. In answer Kaworu licked his fingers and slowly pressed one against Shinji's entrance.

"Why not go all the way tonight my love?" Kaworu told Shinji as his digits plunged into Shinji, as Shinji got used to Kaworu's finger he slowly inserted more until three of his fingers were moving in and out of Shinji. He moaned louder than normal as his pain morphed into pleasure.

"I think you're ready." Kaworu said he grabbed some lube he hid away in a drawer. Kaworu squeezed some out and coaxed his new found erection. Shinji lay on all fours, ass in the air waiting for his lover.

Kaworu slowly put his length in Shinji; he could feel Shinji's body trembling in response.

"Relax Shinji; it'll only feel worse if you don't."

Shinji relaxed his lower muscles; Kaworu slowly went in and out of Shinji. He moved a hand over Shinji's erection and found a rhythm to satisfy both motions. Both Kaworu and Shinji were panting and moaning, Kaworu quickened the pace. His body rocking against Shinji's and Kaworu's hand racing up and down Shinji's shaft. Kaworu gave one more throbbing plunge into Shinji as his hand brushed forcefully down Shinji.

At that moment both boys reached their limits, Shinji spewed his seed all over Kaworu's hand and Kaworu had let his sperm seek refuge in Shinji. They sat there breathing heavily as their passions for lust ceased. Kaworu slowly went to the kitchen to wash away the cum from his hands and pulled out a futon. Shinji curled into the bedding and Kaworu joined. They fell asleep side by side, embracing one another.

Time went by truly fast for Tokyo-3, more and more people began to come because Tokyo-3 was now the new capital of Japan, Mana encouraged Shinji and Kaworu more, partly because she knew it would make Kaworu happy and partly because she started to fall in love with Shinji's friend Kenske. They had been seeing each other after school watching clouds and airplanes fly by in the fields and playing war then camping out at night.

All three of the stooges now were in relationships, Toji and his existing relationship with the class rep; Hikari, Kenske with Mana, and Shinji with Kaworu. All three couples would sit on the rooftop during lunch sharing each other's lunches, flirting with each other. Overall enjoying the life they had and the love they shared. From Mana's encouragement, Shinji and Kaworu became more intimate with each other to the point where Yui; Shinji's mom, would rarely see her little son. He would be staying after school with Kaworu or be sleeping over at Kaworu's. It was on one Saturday when Kaworu worked, that Yui confronted her son about his relationship with Kaworu. Shinji was in his room playing a game when his mother came in.

"Hi, Shin. I hardly see you now a days."

"I know I'm sorry mom, its just…"

"You like being around Kaworu don't you? It's okay I understand, he's a good friend…you like him as a friend don't you?"

Shinji turned to look at his mother. Her eyes seemed to say 'I know' Shinji started to tear up and went over to hug his mother.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, I'm just happy you've found someone that makes you shine for your bright future. But, instead of always going over his house you don't mind if he comes over here, now and then? So I can see my son with the person he loves." Yui said with a smile.

"Sure" Shinji said smiling.

Later in the night Shinji's phone rang, Kaworu was on the other line.

"Hey Kaworu, how was work?" he said sleepily.

"It was busy; the café was full of couples for Valentine's Day. I'm sorry I couldn't spend it with you, Shinji."

"It's okay but umm, for tomorrow instead do you mind sleeping at my place?"

"Sure why not, I got a cake set we can share that my boss gave me. But why so suddenly..?"

Shinji explained the situation, and how his mom wanted to see the two boys together.

"That's sweet of her, I don't mind. We can all share the cake then. It's getting late though, so if we want to spend the day with each other we both have to get going to bed."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Kaworu, g'night and sweet dreams."

"You too, Shinji..."

The next day Shinji was woken by his mother; Yui cleaning the apartment.

"Mom why clean this early?"

"Well I don't think it would be polite to leave the apartment in such a mess when your friend is coming over. So come on get dressed and out of bed so we'll be ready when he heads over."

"Alright, alright..." Shinji said agreeing with his mom even though he lacked sleep, he took a bath and got dressed, he even helped his mother with cleaning around the apartment.

Shinji heard the doorbell rang as he finished cleaning his room. He ran for the door. But his mother beat him to the door. She opened it letting Kaworu in.

"Oh Kaworu what a surprise, it's so nice to see you." Yui said with a sincere smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Ikari! It's good to see you." Kaworu said with a smile.

He stepped in the apartment and saw Shinji trying to restrain himself, because he did not know how he should act now that his mother knew. Kaworu decided to help out and walked over to Shinji and gave him a warm embrace.

"Aww, you guys make a cute couple." Yui said.

Shinji's mother went to grab her purse and came back in.

"Okay well I have to go get some shopping done, now you two behave while I'm gone. And since you're sleeping over, remember Shinji don't stay up too late. You both have physicals tomorrow for the NERV facility." And she left out the door.

"We do!?" was all both Shinji and Kaworu could say.

"Oh in the midst of this I forgot, here is the cake set I got from working." Kaworu placed a brown box on the kitchen table.

"We can all share some later on." Kaworu said with a smile.

Shinji and Kaworu stayed in the living room, they brought two mats to sleep on and had a stack of DVDs to watch as Shinji sat in Kaworu's lap. Both enjoyed each other's company. When the world was quiet and night had arrived, Shinji and Kaworu went to sleep. Kaworu slipped into Shinji's mat instead of his own.

"Hey, Kaworu go sleep in your own mat."

"Come on, Shinji it would be better if we slept together anyways. You can't complain."

Shinji just blushed and slipped in beside him. Their legs entwined and their arms wrapped around each other.

The next morning their lives would change, they and other students would become subjects to NERV's agenda. They'd help create mankind's ultimate achievement…Evangelion.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- To each Its own

Shinji woke up and squinted from the sunshine coming in. He looked and felt around in the mat and realized Kaworu was missing, footsteps could be heard coming towards Shinji.

"Finally up, I see and I just made some eggs and toast. Care to join me Shinji?" Kaworu asked.

"Okay let me just go take a bath and put some clothes on." Shinji yawned. He got up scratching his head as he headed for the bathroom. Shinji slipped into the tub full of warm water.

_Ahh this feels good, I think…I think for once I'm truly happy. I have Kaworu and an understanding mother, even my friends put trust in Kaworu they're not even bothered by the fact that we're dating. Though I do have to wonder why I have to take a physical at NERV…I can only imagine it's to further research for whatever my father created. Father…why is it everything comes back to him? I hate him, even if he acts nice around mother, I always feel so cold and distant from him. I never have any real connection to my father, it's like he doesn't care about me at all he doesn't even want to try and act like we're related._

Shinji got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He scurried off to his room and found his school uniform, got dressed and went off to join Kaworu for breakfast.

"Why do you always wear your school uniform Shinji?" Kaworu asked putting a plate with two eggs scrambled and a slice of toast.

"Well…it's just comfortable and familiar I guess, I'm used to wearing it so I do…no matter the day." Shinji and Kaworu ate their breakfast and cleaned their dishes. They went outside and started off to NERV HQ.

Before Yui left she informed Kaworu that everyone would be meeting in the command room, she gave Kaworu a map and directions then had headed out the door. Shinji and Kaworu now walked around this labyrinth of a base trying to find the command room. Even with directions Kaworu managed to get the two of them lost. Once they finally reached new territory and found an elevator both lunged in. And they quickly found their way down into the base to reach their destiny.

"You know what we forgot to do Shinji?" Kaworu smirked at Shinji.

"Umm what Kaworu? I remember locking up, unplugging the coffee maker and…" before Shinji could finish Kaworu had his lips pressed on Shinji. Kaworu became aggressive and pinned Shinji against the elevator wall as he unbuttoned and slipped a hand down Shinji's uniform. Slight moans perked from Shinji's mouth, Kaworu slipped his tongue at the sound and he found himself fighting against Shinji for dominance.

Tick…Tick…Tick went the elevator as they descended through more and more levels of NERV. A final tick left Shinji wanting more as he panted with a half open shirt, a cherry blossom blush could be seen on his face and then it was over. The doors opened and he tucked his shirt in, they walked out and the halls were much easier to navigate through considering the stream of fellow 2-A classmates. "Hey mega-dork!" howled Asuka as she slapped Shinji on the back.

"Ouch Asuka, when will you learn to treat people with kindness?" Shinji retorted.

"When pigs fly, you marry a guy and wonder girl over here screams she's a lesbian." Asuka manically demanded. Though she didn't know she wasn't far off from her imagination, minus the pigs flying part of course.

"Okay everyone, thanks for coming today. On behalf of NERV I'd like to welcome you all. We'd just like you to follow me to the labs for examination and possible further examination, to compensate for your time NERV will award everyone with a free lunch at McWidget's." Misato said in a polite manner.

"Now if you will…" and Misato trotted off followed by a line of students further into NERV.

"Come on Shinji let's go!" Kaworu shouted with glee, grabbing Shinji's hand and dragging him along for the ride.

_How can he act like this when we just did…well when we just, come on brain! Yes say it you made out with your best friend. So how can Kaworu act so carefree and oblivious to this fact?_

Shinji and Co found themselves outside a lab room.

"Hello everyone if you could form a single-file line I will examine everyone" said Ritsuko, she had a fake smile to seem happy in front of all these teenagers. Time passed and the line dispersed and formed into a blob while everyone waited in the halls for any announcement.

"Okay I will name off people who will need further examination, everyone else can go home or to McWidget's for a free lunch. Asuka, Rei, Shinji, Toji, Kenske, Mana and Kaworu please stay here." Ritsuko replied to the group of students.

"What kind of further examination do we need?" Mana asked concerned.

"Follow me children." Ritsuko said striding off through the halls. Everyone followed Ritsuko down elevators and through some big electronic doors.

They all stepped into a dark large room, "This is the cage room" Ritsuko stated.

Shinji stayed where he was and managed voice out "A cage to what?" then the lights came on and everyone was face to face with giant robotic beings. Shinji screamed in fright especially at the purple one who looked more devilish than the others, each being had a different color and looked more demonic than the next.

Kenske's eyes sparkled and his eyes ran up and down these machines

"Oh so cool!" he screeched. Mana was holding him by his collar from running around to further get the specs of each robot.

"These are mankind's last hope, the Evangelions or EVAs for short. You will pilot them to fight against humanity's enemy; the Angels so that humans can continue for the future of the world." The moment Ritsuko said those words every now pilot felt justice in their hearts to take it upon themselves to save humanity by piloting the Evangelions.

"Well this definitely beats McWidget's" Toji teased.

Everyone faced Ritsuko, "I want you all to get suited up, there will be a locker with your name on it and a uniform to wear when piloting. Please put them on and meet back here." Ritsuko pointed everyone to the locker rooms, each separated by gender of course.

When Shinji, Toji, Kenske and Kaworu entered the boys' locker room there were screens behind each row of lockers so no one could peek at each other. Kenske quickly rushed to his locker and ripped his clothing off; and don his suit and found a button. Like most people he pressed it and found that it made his suit skin tight.

"Hey guys, when you put on the suit there's a button on the right wrist you can press and it makes the suit wrap around you, oh so cool!" Kenske said running out of the locker room. Toji quickly did the same and left Shinji and Kaworu stupefied at the entrance to the locker room.

"Is it me or are they both extremely excited?" Shinji asked. He walked over to his locker and started undressing.

"It's not everyday that someone average can save the world." Kaworu had moved opposite of Shinji.

"Hey! Why are you opposite of me!?" Shinji stammered flustered to be strip naked in front of his lover. Kaworu was topless at the moment and embraced Shinji.

He whispered, "its fate my love" as he brushed his nose against Shinji's ear and then wrapped his tongue around his ear, a light moan escaped Shinji's mouth.

"We better get out there." Kaworu said, slipping into his plug suit and putting away the rest of his clothes. Shinji nodded and pulled his suit on, pressing a button to make it skin tight. They both walked to Ritsuko and the others, there were strange tubes opened and placed near the ground. Seats could be seen inside the tubes.

"Please everyone step into a seat and we will begin synch testing to see how good your capabilities are." Ritsuko smiled and headed up a stairwell to the observation deck, she commanded the lifting of the tubes once everyone was seated.

"Put Shinji in EVA unit 01." Gendo demanded.

"Are you sure commander? Isn't that unit the least probable to activate correctly?" Ritsuko sounded skeptical on his decision.

"It's alright; let's see what he can do." Ritsuko nodded and put Shinji in EVA unit 01, it was purple and demonic looking like evil incarnate. Rei was put in EVA Unit 00 which was of an orange color and looked like a Cyclops with its one eye.

Asuka was inserted into EVA Unit 02, it was red colored and had four eyes, there were black and orange streaks across the arms to boot. Toji was placed in EVA Unit 03; it was jet black and had streaks of white around its arms. Mana was placed in EVA Unit 06; this EVA was blue and resembled Unit 02 but had dark green streaks across its arms. Kenske was placed in EVA Unit 05, it was the same as Unit 03 but instead of black this EVA was dark green and dark blue streaks on its arms as if to match with Mana's EVA. Kaworu became the pilot for EVA Unit 04, it had a shiny texture of light purple and it was almost identical to Shinji's EVA.

The test began and each pilot was submerged in LCL, everyone closed their eyes and time passed. Before the pilots knew it the test was over, the results kept confidential and every one of them asked to help save humanity for real. Everyone exited and left, some going to McWidget's for a meal and others to home. Kaworu and Shinji stayed later than most and tracked down his parents working. They said their goodbyes and headed off home happy that their day was ending.

Kaworu and Shinji arrived at Shinji's apartment and sat down on the living room couch, huddled in each other's arms.

"You think its okay for you to sleep over again?" Shinji asked concerned of Kaworu's apartment manager.

"Don't worry, I'll still work there if her brother needs help, which reminds me your mother said that she wouldn't be able to eat the pastry I brought over and it's going to go bad pretty soon. We should eat some of it." Kaworu smiled innocently at Shinji and trotted off to the kitchen to open the refrigerator. He popped the pastry in the microwave and ding could be heard, Kaworu returned to Shinji on the couch with two forks, a small plate of pastry and some milk.

"What's this?" Shinji asked, poking his fork at the food.

"Its chocolat au fondant, trust me it's really good." Kaworu winked at Shinji and drove his fork into the chocolate cake. Chocolate lava oozed out of the cake and Kaworu leaned over to Shinji, fork in hand.

"Say ah my love." Shinji opened his mouth and tasted the gooey mixture.

Some chocolate smeared on Shinji's face and Kaworu leaned in further to lick off the guilty pleasure.

His tongue followed the chocolate from Shinji's cheek down the nape of his neck, "I-I'd like some…more…Kaworu." Shinji managed to whisper. Kaworu took this notion and stuck his fingers in the lava chocolate; he threw Shinji's shirt to the ground and started to smear his love all over Shinji. Kaworu's tongue scavenged over Shinji's skin lusting in its retrieval for chocolate. He ventured further and further down Shinji, soft panting moans coming from his lover wanting release.

Kaworu flung off Shinji's pants, Kaworu's tongue encircling his lover's erection. Shinji's moans becoming more prominent and his release more imminent. Kaworu engulfed Shinji mixing the taste of his skin with rich chocolate, a semi-sweet taste tingling Kaworu's mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue licking up and down and then around Shinji's erection. Shinji arched his back in response and cried out in pleasure, his seed drunken whole by Kaworu. He licked his lips and smiled at Shinji.

"Next time you work at the café…please I'd like to have some more chocolat au fondant." Shinji said, his breathing returning to normal.

"Will do my love." Kaworu nodded, both of them cuddled on the couch lulling to sleep.

Hours later a loud noise woke Shinji up, he shook Kaworu "Wake up Kaworu, something's wrong." It was around midnight and neither of his parents had returned from work yet. The only lights on were the city lights but there was a new light, Kaworu and Shinji walked outside onto the porch of the apartment and before them stood a giant glowing being. It was stories high and looked similar to the EVAs they had just recently piloted, the being stood there slightly transparent. Shining over Tokyo-3 and just as fast as it appeared the being returned to nothingness, or at least disappeared temporarily.

Where there was light in the city now was darkness, man was without light. The being seemed to have sapped the electricity right out of the bulbs, Kaworu and Shinji huddled there in the darkness of night.Though Shinji could not see, Kaworu could make out a faint shadow of a man disappearing with the glowing giant. They wondered what there would be to come and what these chains of events will create for themselves. No one heard the screams of paranoia inside NERV, or the countless phone calls made across the nation of Japan to figure out what such a being was or the snickering of Gendo Ikari as his plans were coming to pass; the only thing that mattered was the lives of these 7 humans would never be the same.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- My Reality

It was a few days after the giant had appeared in Tokyo-3. Everything was back to normal or at least as normal can get.

"Shinji! Kaworu! Wake up; it's time to help do some morning chores you two." Misato called knocking on Shinji's door a few times.

"Yeah, yeah Misato in a minute." _Wait…Misato? My homeroom teacher, why would she be living with me!?_

"Something is wrong" Shinji whispered. Kaworu poked his head from above; apparently Shinji was sleeping on a bunk bed with his lover on the top bunk and Shinji on the bottom.

"Morning, love." Kaworu smiled angelically.

Shinji jumped out of bed, "Hurry Kaworu we gotta get ready or Misato will skin us both." He frantically grabbed some clothes and started to change. Kaworu jumped down from his bunk and did the same, neither caring to glance at each other. Shinji stepped out of the room, Kaworu soon followed.

"Misato what did you want?"_ Do I even question why she's here, where my mother and father went?_

Misato chucked a bag of trash at Shinji, "Its burnable trash day, please put that outside and Kaworu could you vacuum the house?" Misato handed Kaworu the vacuum and he hurriedly went to work. Shinji quickly walked down the stairs carrying the heavy bag of trash, it was full to the brim of instant dinners and ramen noodle cups.

Slowly Shinji returned reluctant to get another chore. When he entered the apartment Misato sat in the kitchen chugging down a beer and Kaworu was finishing with the vacuum.

"Please sit down Shinji" Shinji walked over to a chair and sat down across from Misato. "I-…is this about what happened to my parents? Why aren't they here??" Shinji showed concern in his eyes and Misato sat up straight staring with seriousness at Shinji.

"I am in current custody of you, you're mother…last night she was found dead deep in NERV. Don't worry about your father though he wasn't hurt and he gives his condolences to you but…because of how work has been increasing he has assigned me as your current guardian and that of Kaworu Nagisa. I-…I'm sorry Shinji" Misato stated like a conversation over coffee.

Shinji just stood there, the words not affecting him until Misato became concerned,

"Are you okay Shinji?" Misato asked and lightly shook Shinji. Kaworu had just put away the vacuum when he noticed tears streaming down Shinji's face; Kaworu quickly ran over to Shinji and embraced him.

"I know it'll be hard but please pull through for everyone Shinji, I told the school you and Kaworu wouldn't be coming in today so you could be comforted…" Before Misato could finish, Shinji was grieving loudly, his breathing becoming irregular and the sharp heated pain in his chest reminding him of his existence continued to pierce his soul. Kaworu picked up Shinji from the chair and walked off to their room,

"I'm sorry that he's like this Misato." Kaworu said before entering the bedroom. He gently placed Shinji on his bed and joined him on top of the mattress, running his fingers through Shinji's soft chestnut hair to comfort and lull Shinji to sleep.

Misato finished her beer and walked off to her room, she sat down in a chair at her desk staring at her phone.

"I'm not cut out for this crap; even the beer leaves a sour taste in my mouth. What are you thinking…commander?" she whispered to herself huddled over her desk. In Shinji's room Kaworu kept on holding onto Shinji tightly. Shinji's tears damping their clothes as he kept on whispering

"It's all a dream, it's all a dream. This isn't my reality, give it back, give it back God." Later in the night,

"I'm going out to drink with Kaji, you guys behave now." Misato only glanced at the closed door and ventured off, wallowing away her problems in alcohol and ending up in Kaji's arms. Shinji had been quiet for awhile lost in the embrace of Kaworu.

"Are you alright now my love?" Kaworu reassured himself, Shinji was asleep in his arms.

"Kaworu" Shinji whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. There he was wrapped in Kaworu's arms lying on the couch. Everything was but a vivid dream and on the rooftop a man could be seen grinning wickedly at his desires. Shinji got up to look around the apartment, he found his mother Yui sleeping soundly in her room.

The day was marked Saturday on the calendar in the kitchen and the digital clock flickering 2:30 a.m. Shinji walked back to the couch and noticed his lover wasn't there anymore. He turned away and felt someone pinning him against the wall,

"Thought you could get away from your nest huh?" Kaworu replied in a sexy tone. He kissed Shinji passionately, his silky hands wandering up Shinji's shirt. Shinji let out soft moans signaling for Kaworu to enter, he plunged into Shinji's mouth. Somehow Shinji ended up back in the couch pressed against the cushions, while Kaworu brushed up against him.

Their members screaming to be used, they both quickly discarded their clothes and Kaworu scavenged Shinji's body, suckling at the nape of Shinji's neck. Then Kaworu moved further down enjoying the sweet taste of Shinji, he teased by licking at Shinji's inner thigh.

"Kaworu…do-don't taunt me" Shinji managed to whisper. They both knew not to wake Yui up especially while doing such an act of passion together. Kaworu silently wrapped his tongue about Shinji's member while slipping a finger into Shinji.

Shinji had to bite on his knuckles to stop himself from screaming with ecstasy. Kaworu bobbed his head up and down and added a digit or two into Shinji as he pulled in and out. After Shinji started to buck his hips against Kaworu more and more, he pulled his fingers out. He held Shinji just above his member,

"This is going to hurt a little and I'm sorry but…" Shinji just lowered himself in response quickly taking Kaworu into himself. Shinji didn't care about pain; he only wanted to pleasure Kaworu.

Shinji pushed himself up and down Kaworu's length, his hands against Kaworu's chest. While Kaworu lay there on the couch releasing soft moans as he became closer and closer to climax. He decided to play a more active role, Kaworu held Shinji against his chest and he bucked his hips, he went faster and harder against Shinji. He pleased Shinji's mouth, their tongues battling while Kaworu hit that sweet spot that always sent a shiver through Shinji's entire body.

"I love that face you make when we're like this." Kaworu whispered in between kisses, his eyes open to admire the beauty of the blushed boy in front of him.

Shinji's eyes were closed as he went over the edge,

"Kaworu" he moaned in a kiss as his seed spewed over their stomachs. Kaworu quickened his pace, face flushed and finally he released himself inside as Shinji's ass continued to spasm after ejaculating. Kaworu slowly exited Shinji and licked the remainder off of their stomachs. They lay there as the Sun finally could be seen over the hills. Everything was at peace for now and so they returned to sleep enjoying the weekend, the days without tests, homework, or teachers.

The weekend was those days spent together, and to happily make new memories. How many new happy memories were to come is unknown.

It was mid afternoon; the Sun was almost beginning to set when:

"Unidentified object heading for Tokyo-3!" screeched the electronic voice of the Magi. Time seemed to flash with the ringing of Shinji's phone, the clatter of feet on pavement down to NERV and the zipping of plug suits. All of the children entered their EVAs,

"Shinji you will be sent out and the others will be on stand-by if you need help." Ritsuko announced over the intercom.

"Evangelion Unit 01 launch!" Misato ordered. Shinji skyrocketed out of NERV through various passages until he came to ground level with a thud, his EVA was unhinged from the launch pad and standing before him was an angel.

"What the hell is this!?" Shinji stammered, his EVA backing away.

"It's an angel Shinji, mankind's enemy. You must destroy it so that humanity can continue to live, now go!" Misato shouted via video feed. The angel had a giant red gem in its chest, a skull of a head with unnatural yellow eyes shining back at Shinji, its ribs were wrapped around the gem in its chest and the angel had green skin with shoulders of bone showing.

Shinji moved forward trying to punch the monster only to be caught by its strong hands, the angel twisted the EVA's arm and a snapping of bone could be heard.

"Crap, Shinji why didn't you use your AT Field!? Quick someone cut off his nerve connections with the EVA's right arm." Misato commanded. Shinji pulled out a progressive knife, the metal began to vibrate and glow a hue of pink. The EVA slashed at the angel with its left hand slicing through the angel's skin and spewing blue blood on the ground. Shinji continued to advance on the creature and jumped on it, pinning it to the ground.

Shinji sliced the ribs encasing the red gem and began to thrust on the gem causing it to crack and shatter. Once shattered the angel became silent, Misato came on through Shinji's video feed

"Good job Shinji, you can come back now." She smiled. Shinji was full of sweat and he looked at the EVA's left hand to see blue blood smothered over it, he looked back at the angel and the gem or core. There was a person that floated out of the cracks; he had short black hair, piercing yellow eyes and an evil grin.

"So we meet at last Shinji Ikari, I've been watching you for a long time." The demon spoke.

Shinji's EVA took a step back, "Ju-just who are you?" he questioned.

"I am here to show you reality, I am Regna." Within a flash Shinji was warped from EVA to ground and into darkness with Regna.

"You see this, is what your life is meant to be like." Regna said. Shinji looked around, he saw himself lying down on a bed listening to music then the scene changed, he was on a cruiser in the sea with Toji, Kenske and Misato as they met Asuka. Shinji saw Rei sacrifice herself to save Shinji and he saw Toji die because of his father's orders, he saw Kaworu and how they fell in love.

Then finally he saw his nightmare, Kaworu was an angel. Shinji was ordered to kill him for they couldn't co-exist and how betrayed he felt for believing in Kaworu. "You see, this is what reality is meant to be. But, someone is kind to you and has changed the world to make you happy, that world can't go on any longer. You must accept reality Shinji, in order to do that you must…forget Kaworu." Regna's eyes sparkled; he leaned over to Shinji and kissed him. Shinji pushed Regna away wiping his mouth, "No, I don't want this."

Shinji put his hands over his ears screaming "Stop this! It's not true, I didn't kill Kaworu! Father did it, he made me…"

Regna just looked at Shinji huddled in a corner of darkness, "How pathetic, happiness doesn't last forever Shinji, all good things have an end." With that Regna disappeared and Shinji was inside his EVA.

"Shinji! Shinji! Are you there?" Misato screamed, Shinji looked over to see Misato concerned through the video feed, "I'm alright Misato" Shinji said returning to the launch pad and descending back to NERV.

Small tears fell from Shinji's cheeks, "What does this mean? Why…" he whispered to himself. Shinji exited his EVA and quickly went to the changing room and put on his usual school uniform. He was confronted by arms and became wrapped around a warm body, "Kaworu…" Shinji whispered.

"I-I was worried about you Shinji." Shinji noticed a fleeting tear from Kaworu.

"I'm alright now Kaworu, you don't need to worry." Shinji gave Kaworu an innocent peck on the lips and they walked home together.

"So what do you think Ritsuko?" Misato said taking a seat next to her childhood friend.

"Well he has potential; I think that he didn't respond because of post-dramatic stress, he didn't want to accept that he killed something." Ritsuko was flipping through files on her computer checking the data acquired on the angel.

"We'll have the intelligence division keep an eye on Shinji for now, if anything bad happens or if he's deemed useless we'll discard him like the others." Ritsuko pulled up files on the children.

"It's sad that only Asuka, Mana and Rei are the only others besides Shinji and Kaworu. Everyone else didn't want to go through the turmoil and save humanity. But, then again we keep them under our protection now so they don't need to worry too much." Misato said sipping a can of coffee. Shinji and Kaworu entered the apartment, everything was normal. No one was home and both Kaworu and Shinji walked to Shinji's bedroom, they collapsed on the bed once they entered and shut the door.

Both were too tired, they fell asleep upon impact of the soft sheets. Hours passed and Kaworu woke in the middle of the night, he had a gnawing presence telling him to go out onto the balcony. Kaworu went out and stared at the city, and then a person with black hair came floating down from the heavens.

"We meet again Kaworu Nagisa." A smirk crossed Regna's face.

"Regna, why did you leave Sachiel? Did you want to give reality back to the humans and let us, the angels return to nothingness?" Kaworu grabbed Regna from the air and threw him to the floor.

"Maybe I did, it's better than living in a false world I'd rather be non-existent if it meant having the universe in order." Regna said getting up from the floor and pushing Kaworu down; he gave Kaworu a few punches to the stomach and then kicked him at the legs and in his groin.

"You're the one that doesn't want things to change, but I want things to change. You need to learn to stop making yourself the victim from what had happened and stop writing your tragedies." Regna picked up Kaworu by his hair and looked him in the eyes, gold staring at crimson.

"Aren't you going to get up? Stop running away like your little Shinji did and go back to the way things were, you're less than shit to me." Regna spat at Kaworu and chucked his head back to the floor.

"I hope you choose soon before I make the decision for you, to live in a made up world or to return things to reality and allow Shinji to grow and move on." Regna laughed and disappeared into the dark skies. Kaworu sat there thinking; licking his wounds and then went back inside. He decided to sleep on the couch because it was closer and he didn't want Shinji questioning the wounds he was given by Regna.

While Shinji was sleeping the room he was in flickered back and forth from a bunk bed to a normal twin set. Existences wavered and the world now was being threatened. EVA pilots were limited to NERV, there's no telling when the next angel will strike and what misfortune rests in its core. Kaworu sat there on the couch, in his dreams he thought of accepting death at Shinji's hands. The feeling of his body becoming cold and his head snapping from his spine as the world was saved by one human teenage boy; then he woke up to the new day only hoping happiness would come around again to him.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Revelations

It had been weeks since that night that Regna visited Kaworu. Regna had been plotting his next moves for Shinji and Kaworu had been avoiding Shinji during this time. He wanted time to heal and he kept busy by helping out Keiko, losing himself in his job. Shinji became worried and would call him every night before going to bed only to get a cheerful answering machine. Mana tried to help Shinji through his ordeals; she invited to take him to a coffee shop which he forcibly took up the offer.

They would meet each other at the city park and head down to the shop together today.

"I'm going off to meet with Mana mom!" Shinji yelled, shutting the apartment door and heading to the streets. He followed the main streets, watching cars zip by until he spotted a young woman in a plain white dress with a hat to keep out the sun's rays.

"Hello Shinji." Mana said as she started walking down a side street. Shinji soon followed,

"Thank you for offering to take me." Shinji said flustered, he remembered his last conversation with Mana.

How he asked her to forgive him for loving Kaworu and how she accepted their love for one another. Soon enough they arrived at a street café, there were cutesy white chairs and white tables. Even the waiters and waitresses wore fancy uniforms, black bowties and a vest with dress pants and shoes. Shinji and Mana took a seat on the street side of the café waiting for a server.

_I know this place, it feels familiar some how…_Shinji thought, then it hit him when the waiter arrived.

"Hello, welcome to Le Café de Rue, I'll be your waiter for the day. Care for any drinks?" the server said with a smile.

"I'll take an iced mocha, what about you Shinji?" Mana asked. Shinji grew more and more embarrassed and squeaked,

"I'll have a café au lait." The waiter left to get their order and returned with the drinks. He placed the iced mocha by Mana and the café au lait by Shinji, bowed his head and respectfully spoke,

"Thank you so very much Mana for cheering up Shinji for me." He smiled.

"It's no problem Kaworu just don't expect me to explain everything about you to him. You have to take the initiative; we both know Shinji will only follow his master's orders." Mana winked. Shinji became more and more flushed from their conversation.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now," and Kaworu returned to waiter the tables.

"Sorry to put you on the spot Shinji, but I know you feel that he has been avoiding you lately…there's nothing wrong between you and him it's just, he's needed some space to think." Mana lectured to Shinji: Kaworu 101.

"But…why doesn't he tell me? I mean being in a relationship…shouldn't I not be kept in the dark?" Shinji said concerned, he took a sip of his drink staring off to spy on Kaworu in his uniform.

"You have to let time affect him; he won't open up that easily. Trust me. I've pried my fair share of things out of Kaworu. You could say that you Shinji hold the key to this world," Mana giggled. She finished her iced mocha and ran off to pay the bill; she left a considerable tip for Kaworu. _I'm the key…to the world? I just don't get it, all the things Regna said and showed me. And now Mana acting weird, I feel like I'm caught up in the balance of the universe or something. But, I know that it's more like a typical romance; damn it I want things to change! Then there wouldn't be any angels and everyone could live happily, especially Kaworu and me._

Shinji was finishing his drink when the café was hit by a tremor; Shinji looked up and saw a serpent like monster. It was stories high, had a red gem in the middle of its evil head and had whip-like tentacles that were cutting up buildings.

"Crap an Angel!" Shinji shouted, he looked and Kaworu was running down the street along with Mana to NERV HQ. Shinji burst into a sprint to catch up; heading passed the security doors and elevators to the EVA cages. Shinji, Kaworu, Mana, Asuka, and Rei got changed and went into their EVAs.

"…orders Commander?" Misato said to Gendou.

He had his head leaning against his hands, looking at the screen.

"Put Shinji and Rei out to attack, Asuka will back both units up. Mana and Kaworu stay here as back up." He smirked. Misato nodded,

"Understood sir, EVA units 00, 01, and 02…launch!" she shouted. Shinji reached the Angel first; he pulled out a precision knife from his EVA's shoulders. He tried and tackled the Angel down only to get a tentacle wrapped around him.

Electricity shocked through Shinji and the EVA sending screams across the monitors. Rei grabbed a rifle and began firing at the Angel; it sent its other tentacles to cut up the rifle. Before it could, a bullet pierced its red gem sending a frightening alien shriek. Asuka came up from behind and grabbed onto the Angel, gripping it tighter and tighter till its snake like body snapped and blue blood dripped. Shinji became free and pierced through the red gem, his precision knife shaking the Angel's insides.

Shinji's eyes caught a glimmer of a man on top of the Angel, looking down at Shinji. Once the red gem lost its hue the man disappeared and Shinji became fearful of what was to come. The EVAs returned to the cage and Shinji along with Asuka and Rei exited to the locker rooms. Shinji found Kaworu sitting down on a bench, still in his plug suit waiting for him.

"Hey Shinji" Kaworu said with a smile.

"Where's Mana, Asuka?" Rei asked, all dressed in her school uniform.

"God if I know, why'd you ask that oh wonder girl?" Asuka slandered.

Shinji finished getting dressed, him and Kaworu walked passed the cages. Mana's blue EVA began to shake the room. Shinji lost his balance and fell over close to the railing. Kaworu raced over only to have Shinji taken away by Mana's EVA. It picked up Shinji like a pencil, carefully holding him tight but not squeezing Shinji. The EVA moved onto the launch pad and rose to Tokyo-3.

"Shit." Kaworu said under his breath, careless to put his plug suit back on Kaworu jumped into his EVA. Walked over to another launch pad and followed Mana upward. Everyone at NERV was unaware or had left after the first crisis ended.

"Give back Shinji Mana!" Kaworu screamed at Mana's EVA.

"Kaworu you know as much as I do, and now that Shinji killed my angel the soul I have taken has awakened. I can become an angel just like…" before Mana could finish Kaworu lunged forward breaking the EVA's arm off that held Shinji.

Shinji stirred from his unconsciousness, he had fainted due to the sudden shock of Mana's kidnapping.

"Shinji you have to decide, change the world for yourself or to fight to keep it the same. I will fight to prove that this world should never have existed. A life without angels just can't happen in real life. So…wake up Shinji! Realize what is in front of you." Even though Shinji couldn't see he knew Mana was smiling and then she self-destructed herself inside the EVA. Destroying a good few blocks of Tokyo-3, Shinji was safe because Kaworu's EVA blocked most of the blast. Misato came on the communicator screaming at Kaworu,

"What just happened!? Why did Mana's EVA explode? EXPLAIN Nagisa!" Shinji soon slipped into a slumber in the hands of an EVA. Shinji woke up to floating, not in air but in an orange liquid he knew to be LCL.

Shinji swam to the surface and found he was in a part of NERV he never visited before. It was a vast empty space but there was a lot of containers full of LCL and above it looking overall, was a giant nailed to a red cross. He looked at the mask the white giant wore, memorizing the symbol. Shinji looked in front of him and a few feet away a woman naked with long black hair gazed at him, her crimson eyes catching the sapphire in Shinji.

She walked over to Shinji and embraced him, her breasts squishing against Shinji's body.

"Wha!?" Shinji spat flustered.

"Oh brave soul, my poor child you have been through much. You are caught between great endeavors, soon the sides will show and you will make a choice. Be true to yourself my love." The woman said, her voice calming Shinji and he closed his eyes.

Shinji opened his eyes and he was on his bed, in his apartment squished between Kaworu and a pillow. Kaworu moved the pillow and looked at Shinji,

"Awake I see" he smiled.

"You gave Misato and me quite a scare; I had to stop her from making me do her paperwork on this dilemma to carry you home. I would've never guessed…one of my closest friends an angel." Kaworu said in a serious tone.

Shinji moved closer into Kaworu's arms. Kaworu could feel the shaking of his lover,

"I…I never thought Mana would try and do that, and to see her die like that. Just…I don't want to be the cause of anyone's death Kaworu. I don't want to see you, or mother, or even father get killed because of me." Shinji began to sob, clutching tighter to Kaworu.

"I know it's not your fault. You shouldn't put that much of a burden on your shoulders; you have me to relieve some of that weight, look at me Shinji." Kaworu put a hand on Shinji's chin lifting his face so they were eye level.

"I love you Shinji, I would never hate you or let anyone die because of you. You know…you're even cuter when you cry." Kaworu moved his lips across Shinji's ear causing a slight moan.

"Kaworu…" was all Shinji could say.

"Well it's true you are quite cute." Kaworu said, continuing down Shinji's ear to his neck and under the covers they went. Shinji quickly discarded his clothes as did Kaworu. They lay sideways giving each other longing pleasures with their tongues. Moaning to bring their erections to climax; cleaning off any remaining cum. Without continuing further they both fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

Deep in NERV the black blocks of SEELE appeared in front of Gendo.

"It turns out your son is the target of the angels, we must put a stop to this Ikari. If you keep up this incompetence we will have to exterminate your son, I hope you find an alternative, commander." Then all of SEELE vanished, leaving Gendo to think.

"You bastards wouldn't even lay a finger on Shinji; he's your key to human instrumentality. Though I must enjoy how you use these lies to keep me on the job, humph." Gendo said under his breath before leaving the meeting room.

Shinji awoke late at night; he felt a presence on the patio and ventured outside. Standing on the railing was Regna.

"Hello, Shinji. Are you ready to forget about Kaworu and return to the real world?"

Shinji looked at Regna,

"No, but I do want to know where you angels come from and why you want to return to the real world, I'd rather not fight you guys if there's a peaceful way to end this all."

Regna laughed at Shinji's remark.

"Peaceful? Fine, the truth is this world is a creation to satisfy you Shinji; it is only meant to bring you happiness, a world where no angels exist…but, if our existence doesn't appear here then our true selves in reality slowly diminish and lose power. You see, we invaded from reality to put a stop to this madness; to put things in order and to unwind the timeline that has been reversed. We're the good guys, it's you and the rest of NERV here that all want to live without us but we need to exist." Regna looked serious and stared off into the distance looking at the skyscrapers of Tokyo-3.

"Well I don't know, I think I'd prefer having happiness than giving it up just so a race, that shouldn't even coexist with humans be able to live on. Where is this other world anyways? Where do you invade from, huh?" Shinji sounded skeptical.

"That's the best part, we come from your self-doubt and your insecurities, and you could say the angels have been using your mind as a portal to reality; all for the sake of finding Adam to cause the instrumentality of the Angels." Regna jumped off the patio, floating in the air.

"I'll see you later Shinji, go think over what I told you and come back again sometime, my love." And with that Regna swiftly flew in and kissed Shinji, and then leaped over the clouds to heaven, wherever that may be. Shinji wiped his mouth and crawled back inside to cuddle with Kaworu.

_Damn…damn it all! I don't get anything, how can angels come through my mind? Why was Mana an angel…does that mean Kaworu could be…? No, I shouldn't think such thoughts, there's no way in this world that Kaworu could ever be an Angel. No doubt, he may be angelic at times and kindhearted but he does have a playboy attitude towards me. Agh! Maybe tomorrow will help me forget, I have no idea what the schedule for school will be since all these attacks from the Angels. And that weird dream with that naked woman, 'great endeavors' will soon befall me._

Shinji tried to forget and just sleep, he held onto Kaworu all night, his head resting on Kaworu's chest. Shinji dreamt of another world, a normal reality that could've existed. Full of terror, Angels, Kaworu, and everyone else involved in his life. Shinji had just come to find out Kaworu was an angel and that he must be killed. They descended into the LCL plant, Shinji grabbing a hold of Kaworu.

"Kaworu, you lied to me! I put my trust in you and you betrayed me, just like my father did!" Shinji screamed, tears falling from his cheeks. Kaworu extended his AT field causing the EVA's arm to break into pieces, Kaworu ascended to gaze at the white giant crucified. A mysterious young woman looked upward to Kaworu.

"This…this is Lilith not Adam, I understand now…the Lilum, Lilith!" Kaworu didn't care; he just wanted to save his race, to have an attainable future like the humans.

"I accept you, mother." Kaworu said. Lilith absorbed the Angel causing vibrations that were sent throughout NERV. Lilith slowly changed from a giant of white to a massive Kaworu; he looked at Shinji's EVA and held it in his hands. The EVA dissolved on Kaworu's touch. Shinji appeared in Kaworu's hands in his plug suit, protected by a small AT field. Then the dream changed, flickering to Kaworu and Shinji on the rooftop at school.

"What do you wish for?" Lilith said to Kaworu, he was wrapped inside the core of this Angel. Contemplating his existence and whether the human race should die or live on for the future of this world.

"I wish for a world of no angels, where I can find happiness in this teenaged boy I hold within my hands. I want to become lost in the trails of existences, to find myself as a human. Living on my own, to make this precious someone special to me" Kaworu said. Shinji saw how his body was taken into the giant Kaworu, how all the life forces of everyone was melted into the LCL plant, overflowing with primordial soup. Once Kaworu's wish was granted the dream went black and Shinji was lost in the darkness. He woke up sweating, eyes open and staring at Kaworu who was fast asleep. Shinji shook Kaworu.

"Hey" he said, nudging Kaworu awake.

"…what is it Shinji?" Kaworu said concerned.

"I – want things back to normal." Shinji said, clinging to Kaworu. "Please, put things back the way they were. I've had my fill of happiness, it's not right for me to always be happy I have to get hurt in order to be stronger, please Kaworu." Tears began to build up behind Shinji's eyes.

Kaworu looked up at the ceiling, Shinji lying on top of him. The world around them was beginning to crack and return to darkness.

"You know what must be done then…I can't take back what will happen once things return to reality. I'm sorry I couldn't be yours forever, I know it was selfish to take you away from the world but I've had my fill too Shinji." Kaworu hugged onto Shinji as he slowly faded into the darkness.

"Remember no matter the world I love you Shinji." A tear crossed Kaworu's cheek.

"And you will always be…my angel Kaworu, you're my guardian angel." Shinji said, now only holding onto the pillow they once shared. Then even the pillow vanished from existence. The world cracked into pieces and Shinji stared off into his screen on the EVA.

"Good work Shinji; the final angel…Kaworu Nagisa is dead." Misato said, with a melancholy expression on her face. Shinji looked at the EVA's hand and saw what remained of the last angel, the spine showing, the delicate albino skin covered in blood. It was only an empty corpse of what once was a whole world to Shinji. He leaned into the fetal position, hiding his head in shame as tears ran down his face. The world was safe; humanity would live on for another few millennia.

But, what of Shinji's heart? Will that live on? Regna thought, looking down from the LCL plant in Central Dogma.

"So a new life begins, I guess I should tell the others and maybe just maybe I'll tell Kaworu about this." Regna smirked and turned to Rei.

"What do you think Ayanami? Will he have a chance?" Regna began laughing manically. Rei turned to Regna,

"I do not like your personality Regna…I do not know what to think right now, my mind says that Ikari will not find another purpose unless he's shown it. And my other self says that Ikari will live on and only be scarred." She said with her expressionless face.

"Do you think Schar will join the stage soon?" Rei said, Regna frowned at that comment and said,

"I hope not, that bastard deserves to be stuck where he belongs. Until next time Ayanami" Regna disappeared from NERV and back to wherever 'Heaven' was. Now Shinji has returned to reality, will reality treat Shinji as nicely as Kaworu's world? Or will Shinji only slip into depression. Slowly the world ticks away and time will flow in the direction fate chooses for us. Humanity will continue in an unpredictable pattern. Reality will move on.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- White Timber

In the depths of the ocean off Okinawa shores, in an undersea abandoned facility of Gehirn. Regna walked into a conference room full of darkness and the plotting of world conquest.

"Sorry I'm late Kaw–"

"I no longer live by that name Regna, my name is Tabris." Tabris wore a black cloak and hood that covered his face, but beneath it he had a white mask on, leaving his mouth and eyes uncovered.

"Let's get a few things straight Regna" Tabris pinned Regna to a wall. Tabris had a flicker of malice in his crimson eyes as he peered into Regna's twilight yellow. Stealing his lips and passionately stopping Regna from further debate. He ripped Regna's clothes off and moved him on his stomach. Tabris removed his pants taking his erection and inserting it into Regna, not caring to add lube or to stretch Regn, but to cause him pain in the bowels of pleasure.

Regna began whaling as Tabris went in and out and slowly, he began to pant louder and louder as the pain morphed into pleasure.

"Shinji is mine even in this world Regna. Remember, if you pleasure Shinji, I will inflict pain on you threefold." Tabris said between thrusts into Regna. He moved faster, thrusting quicker as his albino skin rubbed against Regna; slowly Tabris climaxed releasing his seed into Regna. He pulled out and zipped his pants back on, leaving Regna on the floor naked, his clothes shredded, and cum leaking from his rectum. Tabris left the room entering a small chamber, a lone chair standing in the middle with a figure sitting.

"Schar forgive my rudeness to Regna." Tabris bowed,

"You needn't worry Tabris, but I warn you not to have any more incidents like that. It's not good to bring your personal emotions into these matters." Tabris stared off remembering what will happen to this world now that everything was back to normal.

"Shinji will make our decision; we have given him the power of God from the S2 engine in EVA Unit 01. We only wait for the awakening of the EVA."

Tabris looked directly at Schar, he wore a black cloak with also a mask covering his face, but blonde hair flowed from his hood.

"What about fusing Lilith with Adam? Could that solve our problem?"

Schar got out of his seat, walked over to Tabris and slapped him.

"NO you fool! That is a forbidden art that even we the angels dare not use, it could lead to ultimate destruction and far worse than instrumentality. There's no way I'd let this organization go against Heaven." Enraged, Schar put a hand over Tabris' head, red energy flowing from Kaworu into the hand and forming into a ball,

"Let's see what you'll do without this." Schar smirked as he slipped the crimson orb into his pocket.

Now at Misato's apartment Shinji stared off on his bed, the sound of crushing Kaworu reverberating on and off in his mind.

"Shinji dinner is ready." Misato yelled. Shinji got off his bed, _yuck, instant dinners. Why is it, Misato can't cook for her life?_ He went into the kitchen and consumed his mass produced microwave-heated meal. The next day Shinji went about his normal activities, attending school, going for a synch test, and returning home to stare at his ceiling. He wondered if his experience with Kaworu was all a dream, but before he could decide on that, there was a knock. Shinji quickly opened the window from his room.

Regna fell on Shinji, both of them collapsing to the floor.

"This is how I prefer it, you on the bottom and me on the top." Regna smiled. Shinji pushed him off in response.

"I'd prefer not having you on me at all." Shinji gave Regna a look of disdain. "So what are you here for? Are you going to try and get me to fall in love with you just so you can disappear from existence too?" Shinji was a pile of uncontrolled emotion thanks to his dream-like times with Kaworu.

"Was it even real? Did I just dream it all?" Shinji started to shake a little, Regna put a hand on his shoulder.

"This'll be the one time I'll be nice to you on orders, Shinji. The Kaworu you know is dead, but Kaworu still exists. I'm here to take you. We need you Shinji, you're the only one that can set things right."

"What's so wrong with this world? You took away my Kaworu, my old life; what else is there to take?" tears ran down Shinji's cheek.

"I-…it's the way things are Shinji, you have to help destroy Adam. Humans can survive with the angels as long as there is no means of creating a third impact. So without Adam, both races will neither attain the future. We may die long before humans do, but you humans won't be able to survive forever." Regna gently embraced Shinji on the ground, huddled against a wall.

"It's your choice; I can always say you ran away from me. Take the step you want to take into the life you want to live." Regna added. Shinji wordlessly got up, wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded his head in confidence.

"Let's go." With that, Regna took a hold of Shinji and they flew far above the clouds. Shinji could make out stars even though the Sun was still high in the sky. He could see the moon slowly rising in the distance too. They continued flying southward away from Tokyo 3, away from the real troubles yet to arise. Passing the main island they reached a small cluster of islands, one of the bigger pieces of land was Okinawa.

Both Regna and Shinji landed in a secluded forest next to a mountain. The trees were lush in green, and the weather was quite mild. It felt like summer if it weren't for the strong breeze coming from the sea.

"So what do we do now?" Shinji asked, looking around trying to find any hidden switches or secret doors. "Now we do this." Regna said triumphantly, he walked over to a large rock, there were a few pebbles resting on top. He picked the smoothest and plucked it into the ocean, the pebble caused ripples on and on before it sank into the ocean.

"Well a lot of good that'll do." Shinji said, Regna just grinned and then the ground began to shake and the spots where the pebble had rippled began to glow. Platforms began to rise from the waters and lay out a path towards an entrance that also floated to the surface. Shinji showed sincere excitement and glee,

"Yes well, the sensors pick up on wave patterns. Only the smallest of them activate this doorway, in other words only the rippling of pebbles, rain doesn't even register on the sensors so we're safe from unsuspecting townspeople." Regna seemed to usher Shinji to the angel's headquarters. _Who would've thought the angels actually had a base…and in Okinawa no less! Why can't NERV be in such a nice summer hot spot!?_

Shinji and Regna continued to descend, the labyrinth waiting for them, full of artificial light fixtures and dank corridors.

"Not much of a base is it?" Shinji asked. Regna didn't even acknowledge the remark, but kept on walking. They passed by light fixture after fixture until they came to a door.

"This is your fate Shinji, make the right choice." Regna said and opened the door. A single lamp hung from the ceiling illuminating the darkness and out of that darkness Kaworu came, clothed in a black cloak covering his school uniform. Kaworu had taken off his mask and so when Shinji first saw him he sprinted into the arms of his lover. Reunited at last in reality,

"I've missed you so much Kaworu" Shinji shed a few tears. He was caught up in the moment and kissed Kaworu, but he did not respond to Shinji's lips. Kaworu was a statue, full of no love or any other emotion. Shinji looked into his eyes seeing no spark, only a dull flare of loyalty.

"Wha – what's wrong?" Shinji stammered. Another person came out of the darkness. He had blonde hair and green eyes, a mask rested in his hand.

"Kaworu is my servant, I took away his heart. I knew it would only get in the way of things." He smirked. Shinji looked at him,

"And who are you?" Regna blinked wide eyed at Shinji's remark. He quickly moved to Shinji and put a hand over his mouth,

"I'm sorry your holiness, pardon his impertinence." He walked over to Shinji and put a hand under his chin, looking at Shinji in the eyes.

"I am Schar, the leader of these angels you've been trying to destroy. Listen Shinji, we need your help so we all can co-exist. Help me and I'll return Kaworu's heart." Regna let go of Shinji and he fell to the floor, Shinji stared at his hands on the cement floor.

"…I-I'll help" he said, looking up with determination at Schar. He put a hand on Shinji's shoulder and said,

"Good, we must destroy Adam, so I want you to look around NERV for us. You can be our eyes and ears; and if you see anything tell Regna about it." Schar left Regna and Shinji in the room, he ventured further into the base.

"Well I'll be spying on you now and then so don't worry about keeping in touch." Regna teased. "I think this is where you take me home Regna, and no spying on me!" Shinji stammered. He moved over to Kaworu and gave him another kiss,

"I'll try my best and bring you back Kaworu." Kaworu only nodded and then walked off, following the same path as Schar. Regna and Shinji exited the base, taking flight. Spending a few hours in the air, the Sun was setting and the moon was finally high in the sky as the stars twinkled. They descended into Shinji's room.

"I'll be off, see you later sweetie." Regna gave Shinji a kiss on the cheek and flew off. Shinji was a little flustered and threw a pillow at Regna but he was long gone, already flying off to Okinawa or wherever. _So I have to go find Adam and kill it, how am I supposed to know what the first angel even looked like? I guess I can always ask Ritsuko or Misato for some information on Second Impact, that'd help. Better ask Ritsuko instead of Misato though, considering Second Impact is a bad memory for Misato._

Shinji grabbed a cotton blue short sleeve shirt from his drawers, and took of his pants. He crawled into bed thinking, _Second Impact…the day Kaworu was born. Why's everything about the past; nothing is going forward. It's all going backwards._ Soon Shinji fell asleep, dreaming of a place where he could be free from his problems, and where he and Kaworu could live together as family along with Misato.

Off in the distance Rei Ayanami could be heard singing a lullaby of sweet sorrow. She sat on a telephone pole, watching the night traffic go by; the world running by as her white frilly nightgown blew in the night air.

"So, Schar plans on destroying Adam; why can't he be more calculating. This could lead to misfortune if played wrong, but that's why I'm here; to make sure Shinji's cello is finely tuned before he plays the concert of his life." Rei for once in her life had a smirk across her face, thinking of plans and catastrophes. She jumped off, flying back to her grungy apartment. The full moon lit the night sky, few rays made it down to NERV where Gendo sat, waiting for another angel to attack. Gloves off, his right hand holding burns from previous endeavors and his left hand mutated and morphed. It was a new life contained hoping for a time of awakening.

TBC…

Sorry about the long wait, hopefully I'll be able to write more quicker now that school is out for me Remember to review me please, or at least PM me. Well anways, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Later days!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Shooting Stars and Wishful Thinking**

Shinji woke up to loud drilling. Misato came running in,

"Shinji it's an angel!" and grabbed him. Shinji didn't realize what was happening until he heard the loud screech of Misato's wheels on pavement. He came out of his stupor screaming,

"Waaah! Misato what's going on!?" Misato just kept on driving and told him that an angel reached Tokyo-3 undetected and was now drilling its way to NERV. Shinji looked through the windshield to see a giant diamond shape floating.

"But, haven't I fought this angel before?" He turned to Misato and saw his father instead.

"Shinji, I must do this for humanity to live on and to return to Yui's side." Gendo said as he pulled out a gun. Shinji could only hear the shot, images of EVA-01's experiments flew by; how he witnessed his mother's death. Shinji woke up, the sun slowly rising over the tall buildings of Tokyo-3; with a tear on his cheek he whispered,

"..mom"

Shinji got up and headed to Misato's room. If there was one place that Shinji could look for information on Adam and Lilith without getting caught, it was there. He snuck through the kitchen, the warm water penguin, Pen Pen fast asleep in his refrigerator, and walked to the left slowly opening Misato's door. Shinji made sure she didn't plant any traps like for Asuka when she tried to steal Misato's expensive perfume. The apartment was silent without Asuka's presence; she was in a coma in NERV's hospital.

Asuka suffered trauma from not being able to pilot, so she escaped from reality, unlike Shinji who was forced to face it. Shinji entered the room, papers were scattered all over, the bed unmade, and empty Kobe beer cans hidden randomly throughout the room. He slowly maneuvered his way to Misato's desk. Shinji found a report on the Second Impact sitting next to her laptop, he flipped through it. Finding out the real reason why Second Impact happened, there was no meteorite but, the activation of Adam in Antarctica. Misato had written notes all over the papers,

"_Kaji knew everything…NERV is hiding Adam in Central Dogma…SEELE can't cause Third Impact with Adam and Lilith, may resort to other method…_" Shinji read off.

"Well now I have proof of where Adam is, I guess I should call Regna…but how?" Shinji said to himself, last night flashed through his mind "I'll be spying on you from time to time." Those words sunk into Shinji.

"Oh, Regna…come out come out wherever you are." Shinji said, trying to be sly. Someone popped out of the shadows and grabbed a hold of Shinji.

"You shouldn't try and act some dominant, that'll just make me more attracted to you." Regna said, he rested his head on Shinji's shoulder for a moment and then let go of him,

"So I'm guessing you found out where Adam is." Shinji nodded and told Regna everything.

"Well then we should visit Schar and have him return Kaworu to normal." He winked. Again Regna and Shinji flew across the sea to Okinawa and unlocked the Angel's base, slowly lurking into the depths. They reached Schar's room and he was standing in the center of the room, Kaworu by his side.

"Adam is in Central Dogma beneath NERV, now give Kaworu back." Shinji stammered, he ran up to Kaworu wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Hold on…" Schar said but was interrupted by Regna,

"It seems someone from NERV was looking into its secrets, there are documents on how Second Impact was covered up, and how SEELE activated Adam." Schar nodded in response. He grabbed Shinji's hands and placed Kaworu's heart in it. Shinji looked at the red bead and back to Schar,

"Give this to him and he'll return to normal." Shinji opened Kaworu's mouth and dropped the bead in, it glowed and dissolved as it entered further into Kaworu; spreading the soul to take its form within this body of flesh and bone. _Wake up Kaworu_ Shinji thought as he pressed his lips against Kaworu's. He slowly opened his eyes to see bright crimson staring back.

"Kaworu!" Shinji shouted with glee, squeezing Kaworu.

"G'morning Shinji, glad you missed me." Kaworu smiled. Shinji shed a few tears of happiness and let go of Kaworu, Shinji wiped the tears from his eyes and Kaworu cradled Shinji, his head resting on the nook of Kaworu's neck.

"Let's go home Shinji." Kaworu said, patting Shinji on the head. He stopped his sobbing and Kaworu picked him up, holding Shinji in his arms he walked out of the base and flew into the sky.

"Should we have let them leave so easily?" Regna asked. Schar couldn't respond; he was in a stupor. He finally found a way to stop the humans from causing Third Impact. Above Tokyo-3 drifted Kaworu and Shinji, they landed on the terrace of Misato's apartment.

"You really are my angel." Shinji said. He kissed Kaworu on the forehead.

"I bring me back and all I get is a kiss on the forehead?" Kaworu pouted. Shinji laughed slightly at Kaworu's comment. He grabbed Kaworu's hand and entered the apartment, the sun was setting and there was a note on the kitchen table. It read,

_Shinji I have to work overnight at NERV, you can heat up last night's leftovers or make one of the TV dinners in the fridge. Have fun without me._

_Misato_

_P.S. The beer is mine Shinji!_

"Why would I even drink the beer Misato?" he replied.

"Mmm…you know what this means Shinji?" Kaworu dragged Shinji into his bedroom, he laughed at the "Little Shin's Room" sign Misato had wrote up. Shinji blushed as Kaworu shut the door, he was leaning against the door, half lying down and half caught up in Kaworu's lips. Heated passion rose within Shinji, a new found level of ecstasy. To Shinji's surprise Kaworu put his gentle hands on Shinji's shoulders and slowly moved them downward, taking off his top. Shinji did the same to Kaworu, their bodies bare, Kaworu scavenged Shinji's body; his tongue leaving a hot trail as Shinji shivered with delight. Kaworu unbuttoned Shinji's pants, slowly taking them off one leg at a time and discarding both pants and underwear in the room. He looked at Shinji's member, it throbbed with excitement. And Kaworu was more than willing to supply it attention. He gripped it gently, stroking up and down; causing Shinji to move his head back, letting out a gasp. Kaworu kissed the shaft, moving closer to the tip and began to lick his way down again.

"Ka-Kaworu, please" Shinji whispered, he soon felt his wish come true and Kaworu plunged Shinji's cock into his mouth; moving faster and faster up and down his shaft. Shinji cried out, and grabbed Kaworu's head; his fingers pulling on Kaworu's hair.

"I'm coming!" Shinji shouted; Kaworu's hair being pulled harder for a moment, and then gently released as Shinji's cum swam down Kaworu's throat. He looked up to see Shinji breathing normally, seeing through ocean blue eyes, looking downward into a calm crimson red sea. A swell began to stir within these waters, a lust they both wanted to fulfill. Kaworu grabbed Shinji to the floor, he let his tongue wrap around Shinji's mouth. Kaworu's hands wandered to Shinji's entrance, pushing a finger through; he began to stretch it.

Inserting digit after digit, until Shinji urged for the real thing within him. Kaworu took out his fingers, wet from Shinji. He slowly entered into Shinji, starting with a slow rhythm. Shinji's hands grabbing at Kaworu's back. Kaworu quickened his pace, the heat of the moment causing a slight fever in the both of them. He had reached his peak; with one last thrust Kaworu filled Shinji with his sperm.

Shinji could feel the hot sizzling sensation enter him. He shuddered as Kaworu pulled out.

"As good in the dream as I am here right?" Kaworu smiled at Shinji.

"Yes, just…what do I do now that you're spent?" Shinji said, he pointed to his now erect member.

"Doesn't take you long to get back up huh?" Kaworu moved his head to Shinji's groin. He eyed Shinji's hardened cock,

"Hmm, what to do?" Kaworu said, licking Shinji's shaft. Kaworu thought of an idea, he got up and stood over Shinji; Kaworu stroked his anus, he licked his fingers and stretched himself. Kaworu lowered himself taking all of Shinji in him. Shinji laid on the floor as Kaworu moved up and down him, he moaned letting Kaworu's tight entrance bring him closer. Kaworu pressed his hands against Shinji's chest, trying to make more friction and more pleasure.

Sweat cascaded off their bodies, breathing heavily Shinji pushed Kaworu to the ground and began thrusting hard. He winced a little from the change of pace, but his face showed one of enjoyment. Finally, Shinji released himself, spewing hot liquid into Kaworu. He pulled out and they both lay there, panting on one another.

Deep in NERV, Regna snuck through the corridors making it to Central Dogma. Schar was close behind; they made it to a spiral elevator and descended further. Both arrived at the LCL plant where beyond the orange fluid, rested a white giant.

"Th-this isn't Adam…this is Lilith!" Schar exclaimed. Regna looked up at the giant, a mask depicting seven eyes rested on its head.

"Hmm…Lilith, what were these people thinking?" he questioned. Sitting near the shore of LCL was a naked woman with long black hair. She was cradling herself, they walked over to her.

"Hey, who are you?" Regna said, he shook her and to his surprise her eyes jutted open, but there were no pupils.

"You, who have marked yourself as the Lilims enemy, leave." She stated.

"Or what?" Regna giggled. Schar was in the fetal position on the ground, huddling and muttering incoherently.

"Why did I listen to that brat Shinji, he doomed us all. We're going to die, we're going to die." He screamed. Regna was confused he looked back at the woman and she quickly grabbed him by the neck. She lifted him with inhuman strength; Regna gagged and flailed his arms in reaction. She let go and tossed him into the LCL. Soon she was upon Schar she looked at him with disgrace.

"How pathetic, the last of your kind and you can't even act in retaliation. You're just going to sit there and say to yourself it's not real right?" She leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"Well it's very real." She then grabbed his head and twisted it 90 degrees, almost snapping it off.

"Remember these words, Third Impact will happen. And the angels will die, the Dead Sea Scrolls say and so shall it be." With that she turned his head a now full 180 degrees and snapped it off, tossing it into the LCL.

"Let your body rot in hell." And she spat on his remains.

TBC…

Now this is the moment where I apologize for the long wait…blame the non-creative mood I've been having lately, but don't worry I intend to continue strongly with this. I want to show you guys an omake right now, something extra and unnecessary but probably still cute . here I go (This is set in the dream world, else it wouldn't make sense ;;)

Yesterday, Shinji had influenced his mother for him to sleep over Kaworu's. He had just finished school and decided to skip music club to walk to Kaworu's house. Kaworu had also skipped music club in order to prepare for tonight. He walked all the way to the café he worked at to pick up another fondant au chocolat for Shinji and him. Shinji climbed the rusty stairs of the Negredo apartment complex and opened up Kaworu's door.

"Heylo?" he said, taking off his sneakers and sitting down by the table.

"Oh, hi Shinji, hang on I almost have dinner finished." Kaworu said, still messing around with his wok which was full of stir fry. He flipped the noodles around, the vegetables sizzling in the oil. Then he took two plates and poured the mixture into them. Kaworu brought both plates to the table with some chopsticks.

"Soda is in the fridge, mind getting up and grabbing me some?" he smiled to Shinji.

"Not at all" Shinji said, he went to the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed two cokes. Kaworu had brought out the portable television from under his bed and was tuning it to a station.

"Is it okay if we watch Banzai?" Kaworu asked. Shinji handed him a soda and laughed.

"You kidding? It's one of the funniest game shows, sure." They both sat down at the table, slurping their stir fry noodles and laughing in between. Finally dinner was over and Shinji decided to help with the dishes.

"So did you hear about the weather report for tonight?" Shinji blushed, his cheeks perking up.

"Yeah, I'm happy I get to spend such a nice evening with you." Shinji had just finished the dishes and so embraced Kaworu.

"No need to thank me, you brought it up remember?" Kaworu ran his fingers through Shinji's hairs.

"Yeah, but it was you who came up with the idea of me coming over and sharing cake under the night sky." Kaworu went to the fridge and pulled out the fondant au chocolat. He scurried over to a drawer and pulled out two forks.

"Mind grabbing the blanket from my bed?" he muffled to Shinji. But, Shinji still understood and grabbed the blanket. They exited the apartment, climbing higher and higher until they reached the roof. Shinji laid the blanket down and they sat cross-legged. Both Kaworu and Shinji looked to the night sky, they could see the many stars shining and the many more stars falling from the heavens.

Glistening and glowing, the sky sparkled in both their eyes. Shinji began delving into his cake, Kaworu joined; both paying more attention to the stars than to their mouths, smearing their cheeks with chocolate. After the last star exploded from the sky, Kaworu turned to Shinji. Their eyes as bright as the stars were, and he leaned in. Kaworu licked the chocolate off of Shinji's face and ultimately kissing him; their tongues melting the chocolate laced cake in their mouths. The scenery blurring under the blanket; it was a night of pleasure and fun under the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- An End to One's Means/The Ripen Fruit of Euphoria**

Shinji stirred awake, the body warmth of Kaworu wrapped around him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kaworu laying there beside him, his hand constricting Shinji to the bed they were in. _Crap what if Misato finds him…_Thankfully when Shinji finally got Kaworu's arm to release its grip, he snuck into the kitchen to find yet another note from Misato.

_Dear Shin-chan,_

_I had to be flown to Tokyo-2 to represent NERV with Ritsuko, your father told me he wants to have a talk with you in his office today. So, I decided not to bug you. Well, make yourself something or go out to eat._

Shinji put the note down and was wrapped around an awoken Kaworu.

"Do you have to leave for school or something?" he said as he looked down at Shinji, their lips closing in on each other.

"It's Golden Week so I don't have school till next week." Shinji whispered after his morning kiss.

"Well, want me to cook you anything?" Kaworu offered. Shinji lowered Kaworu's head and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Ah, so you want to continue what we did last night." Kaworu said smirking, as he pushed Shinji onto the kitchen table. Kaworu began to trace over Shinji's body with his hands. He lovingly pinched here and there. Shinji gasped and flushed, last night's escapade rushing back. _It was all real, this pleasure, his presence, this touch that's so fragile and treasured to me._

Kaworu began to take his fingers into Shinji, stretching him for his breakfast meal. Once ready, Kaworu plunged in. Shinji winced because of their early intimacy, but soon the flood of passion took over. Shinji lay on his back, looking at his love. Shinji and Kaworu's heavy breathing bringing both close to climax.

Kaworu's thrusts reaching deeper, hitting Shinji's hotspot. Shinji could feel the pressure building in his cock,

"I'm gonna cum" Shinji stated as the head became slightly bigger and pushed out a load of sperm onto his chest.

"Now it's my turn." Kaworu said, thrusting faster. His face became more flushed and his penis twitched, the veins pulsing out a helping or two of cum that trailed deep into Shinji. Kaworu pulled out and fell to the floor, panting. Now, deep in Central Dogma, Rei looked up to a giant of white wearing a mask. Gendo stood beside her.

"Shall we begin Rei? Are you ready to bring me to Yui's side?"

Rei took Gendo's hand and brought it to her breast.

"Yes, I am ready Ikari."

"Good, I guess it was a blessing to send Misato away. She was coming to close to the truth."

"…yes." Rei said as Gendo's hand entered her body and slowly moved down. Ritsuko watched hidden by a pillar.

"What is he thinking?" she whispered to herself. A long black haired woman popped out of the shadows.

"He does it so that the world will be in order." She said.

"Wha!? Who are you? And what order! This experiment of his could cost the human race." Ritsuko pulled out 9 mm (millimeter) gun; she pointed it at the woman.

"Hahaha, he only wants to end it. After all, it was her death that brought about this." She laughed. The woman moved close to Ritsuko and grabbed her hand, releasing the gun from her grip. She kicked it away so that no further threats could be made. The woman took a finger and pressed it to Ritsuko's forehead, pushing down to break the skin, even bone that encased her brain.

Ritsuko's corpse fell to the floor, blood and brain matter dripping from a hole in her forehead. Rei felt the cold grip of Gendo but, a voice resounded in her heart. _What do you live for? Why be a puppet when, you can pull the strings? Break your bonds!_

"No, I want my freedom." Rei yelled. Gendo's hand became forcefully removed.

"Ahh! …But why?" Gendo asked gripping his hand.

"I am not a puppet for you to control." Rei eyed a gun near her feet; she picked it up and aimed it at Gendo.

"Rei!" He screamed and then a gunshot fired. Gendo's hand splattered to the ground. Adam swirled in his hand, Rei picked it up.

"So much strife, just for the future. When will humans learn it's the end we fight for? The end of one species brings a new beginning to another." Rei tossed the hand at the giant. The white mass absorbed the hand, gurgling and bubbling towards a climax; a point in history that could be marked as Third Impact. The mass gave off a great light, sucking in reality. Everything became warped and twisted. The world was going through euphoria.

Kaworu and Shinji were gazing out at the setting sun when the light struck.

"Wow, look at that mass of light from underground." Shinji said pointing down. The light captured all: Shinji, Kaworu, NERV, Tokyo-3, Japan, and the world. Memories, lives, personalities, fears, and likes blended together. Shinji was swimming naked in a blue ocean. He was underwater but, somehow could breathe. Shinji eyed some rocks as the ocean floor became elevated as if he had reached a land mass.

Kaworu awoke to see a setting sun, the ocean stretched out before him. He was on an island. It was full of statues, some depicting warriors while others were of mythical creatures showing the evil and good of the world. Kaworu rested on a broken statue of an angel. He gazed as the sun hit the water, the sea sizzling and turning red over the orange steaming sun.

_Why am I here? What will come of this peace I now feel? A simple solace of being alone and yet…there's something missing._

Shinji got out of the water and rested on the beach of an island. The sun was high in the sky beating down on him as he rested on the white sands. A woman rested beside him, she had long black hair.

"So, enjoying your stay in serenity?" Shinji looked over and recognized that it was Lilith.

"So, that's what this place is called." Shinji got up and sat himself cross-legged on the sand.

"Yes, it's a place where calmness meets quiet, and silence meets loud; a wondrous clash of ideas." She said, moving closer to Shinji.

"But…I feel that there's something missing. Like why does the sun never seem to move, does it not want to set?" Shinji felt a hand rest on his; he moved over to avoid further close contact with Lilith.

"Isn't this what you desire? A calmness to always wash over?" There was a glint of darkness in Lilith's eyes.

"I don't know, it feels like something precious to me has been forgotten." Shinji began to sob a little and Lilith wrapped her arms around him like a mother.

"It's alright, the world wasn't meant for change."

Meanwhile, a man with black hair came up to Kaworu at his seashore.

"So, do you know what this is?" the man crept onto the statue Kaworu was resting on. He wrapped his hands around Kaworu.

"…yeah, this is the end of it all. A place of serene beauty but, it also can be the destruction of existence. Isn't that right Adam?" Kaworu looked up to see an old face.

"Yes that it is. You should stay here with me forever." Adam said, clutching onto Kaworu more.

"But…looking at this makes me think my life is missing something. A whole world in itself is gone from my soul. I can't remember it." A tear stretched down Kaworu's cheek. The world begins to fall to ruin or is it fluttering toward a hope? The Earth is encased by this white giant and these two souls shall determine its future. Let the die be cast and the wagers met; the end of the old and the beginning of the new.

TBC…

The next chapter will be my last and will include an extra story. This may take awhile to write out but, I look forward to typing it out for all of you to read. Till next time and please review me :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The Moment of Silence/ Reuniting Emotions**

"Lilith, why am I here? I mean shouldn't there be other humans on this island?" Shinji said as he looked at his arm, wondering if he stared long enough that he could see through skin and bone.

"You lost something precious and I'm here to help you look." She smiled. Lilith took Shinji's hand and they wandered further into the island. There was a large inactive volcano on the other side.

"Wow…" Shinji's thought was cut short by a triggered memory. It was of a night on a couch, eating a chocolate pastry with another. His face was hidden and blurred; the words 'I love you' lingered from his lips. Shinji let go of Lilith's hand.

"No, it's not right. Something is definitely wrong." Lilith looked at Shinji. She needed him for her plans. He couldn't realize so soon.

"Oh, Shinji..." She smiled and embraced Shinji, both kneeling to the ground. A sly grin crossed Lilith's face as Shinji sobbed. Now, Adam finished clutching Kaworu on top of a statue. Kaworu got off the statue, the Sun sinking into the ocean. While the moon rose from the waters on the other side of the island, the ocean slowly moving upward.

The stars erupted from the ground and landed neatly into the sky. Kaworu flashbacked to a rooftop, he was huddled under a blanket with another. The person's face blurred, but a smile crossed his lips and the words 'I love you' gleefully shown.

"Kaworu…" Adam said concerned, he rushed to wrap his arms around Kaworu as they cuddled on the sand.

"Why can't I remember, I – it hurts to think of it. I just want to….see him again." Shinji woke up lying on the beach again. Lilith wasn't in sight; he got up and looked out into the sea. The waves battered in and out, the sound resonating in his ear.

"…Nagisa" Shinji whispered, a faint face with crimsons eyes flickered by in his mind. Warmth overcame Shinji. Lilith could feel a sharp pain, like her work was unwinding. She turned to the shore and saw Shinji staring at the sea.

"Damnit." She whispered. Kaworu looked around the beach, slowly moving his eyes from the stars to sea. A metal object washed ashore. Kaworu looked at it, it was an anchor.

"…Ikari." Kaworu whispered, a gentle face with soft blue eyes passed through his mind. Calm overcame Kaworu. . Adam could sense something wrong within him; he looked toward the beach to see Kaworu staring at something on the beach.

"Darnit" He whispered. Shinji stared long enough at the ocean, the tide was lowering and more of the seafloor was showing. There was a small island out in the middle of the ocean.

"That's it. I knew there had to be other places. I bet someone's there." Shinji dove into the waves; he swam as fast as he could to that little island. Kaworu eyed the rusty anchor he found on the beach.

"This must mean there had to have been people that came here." He looked out into the ocean to see a small island.

"That's it. There must be someone on that island!" He quickly ran into the night waves, slowly making his way to that little island. The trek became less and less reliant on swimming and more on walking. Shinji had made it to the island; he saw a shadowy figure walking toward him from the other side.

"You shouldn't go there Shinji, it can only lead to misery." Lilith said, appearing out of the shadows. Shinji didn't care but Lilith held him in place by the arm.

"I don't care! I want to go, I want to be away and set free. Let me be my true self!" Lilith's grip let go and Shinji ran toward the figure. Kaworu arrived on the island; he saw a shadowy figure walking toward him from the other side.

"Don't go Kaworu, I'll miss you. You know you don't want to leave me." Adam said, appearing from the shadows. Kaworu was held back by Adam.

"Adam, please let me go! I want to see, I want to know what paradise truly is. Let me be with the one I love!" Adam let his grip go and Kaworu ran toward the figure.

Finally, Shinji and Kaworu could see each other; the lone shadowy figures they both saw became vivid images of each other. Shinji ran to Kaworu, and Kaworu ran to Shinji. They cried in each other's arms. The sky breaking apart, it dissolved into a pure white snow. The temperature wasn't cold, but snow existed and fluttered down.

"Let them survive, let them thrive Lord. Though we can no longer exist, the future will be for them." Lilith said, dissolving into snow.

"May they be blessed and find a new beginning for humanity." Adam said, he too dissolved into snow.

Shinji and Kaworu were once again in reality, they were huddled together on the streets of Tokyo-3 during a snowstorm. The world was back to normal, Adam and Lilith were gone. No angel remained, the humans had overcome a new genesis, this beginning would lead to great discoveries and prosperity, for humans will live on.

The End…

**Omake Café au Chocolat**

September 20th, 2025

It's been awhile since Kaworu and I first met, 10 years to be exact. I knew we were meant to be ever since that day he said he loved me. I was so confused at the time but I know I had feelings for him too. But anyways, after all the angels disappeared NERV became disbanded, all the officials were reassigned into the U.N. the EVA pilots, like me were given compensation for our troubles. With that money Kaworu and I bought Misato's old apartment and we bought a café. The one Kaworu used to work at, but now we serve our own pastries.

You can bet fondant au chocolat is on the menu. I work in the back brewing the coffee, cappuccinos, etc. Kaworu runs the register and we have a young high-schooler named Toshio who waiters. He's a real nice kid, he gets embarrassed very easily though and he's slowly getting used to meeting new people at the café. Now and again Kaworu and I visit my parents' grave.

Of course, it's void of any pictures but that's how I like it, keeping the memories in my heart. Maybe now we can live a peaceful life. I doubt my life will stay serene forever. Oops, I gotta go. Toshio tried to brew the coffee again. When will he learn to grind the beans before putting them in the filter! Anyways, till my next entry.

Postscript:

Hi everyone! It's been fun writing this fanfic. It was my first and woo, it's all done! I can't believe I started this my junior year of high school and here I am as a freshman in college. Times have changed for Kaworu and Shinji since then huh? I'm not sure when my next fanfic will come out, but I know it'll be awhile before I write a continuing one like this.

So, until then enjoy my smutty oneshots. Alright, I'd like to thank some people if that's okay? Well I thank Kevin aka SquallAlexanderLionheart for putting up with my nagging of plot writer's block. Of course, I thank Tawnie aka KamiaKotai for encouraging me to write more and to always think outside the box for sex…did I just say that!? Also, I thank Shirley aka firefly171 for trying to cheer me up and giving me the confidence to finish.

And finally my readers (you know who you are)! You guys make me want to write more I'm always open to new ideas if you have any. But, for now I go back to writing essays and random non-yaoi stories (such a sad fate for me).


End file.
